Love of My Life
by Deeks123
Summary: Quinn was a billionaire and had everything she wanted in her life. . except for one thing. What happens when she found the person that been haunting her dreams? Is she going to keep fighting or let her love go to make sure her reputation doesn't hurt? Billionaire!Quinn, Escort!Rachel
1. Chapter 1

Love of My Life

Chapter 1

"How much?" Quinn asked and Rachel smiled.

"I am allowed to refuse"

"That's not the answer to my question" Quinn said again and Rachel could hear the desperation in her voice.

"A grand an hour" Rachel lightly said and Quinn took out her checkbook out of her pocket, she wrote something down and give it to Rachel.

"I'm buying you some time off" Rachel looked at the paper in front of her and smugly smirked.

"You want me to have the week off?" Rachel asked, pointing at the one hundred thousand dollar check in front of her.

"I want you to get out of this" Quinn said and Rachel laughed.

"No thanks" Rachel put the check in Quinn's pocket, stepping into Quinn's personal bubble. "I like where I am right now"

"You like being a prostitute?" Quinn finally said and she watched as Rachel's features hardened. "You wanted to be a Broadway diva! Not this!" Quinn yelled and Rachel pushed her to an alley. "I can give it to you! Please!" Quinn screamed her head off, frustrated at Rachel. At life. At everything.

"Have you ever asked if I still wanted it?" Rachel calmly asked and she looked at the dark alley. "Now. . you better go back to your suite, you don't want people to talk about you slumming with a whore, don't you?" Rachel tried to keep the bite off her tone but couldn't.

"You are not a whore" Quinn sadly said. "You're not"

"I am Quinn! I am!"

"You're an escort! There's a difference." Quinn said, Rachel could hear the denial in her voice.

"Then why do you want me to stop doing it? I like this life. . I get to go to places I would never go if I worked in a restaurant as a waiter, I get a thousand an hour"

"I'll give you anything you want" Quinn said and Rachel's eyes turned sharp.

"Don't you get it Quinn? I don't want your pity! I don't want your help! I want you out of my life! Once and for all! Don't you get that?"

"I am not giving you my pity" Quinn said and Rachel looked at her confusedly. "I'm_"

"Ms. Fabray!" Quinn cursed in her head as the head of her security ran towards her. "Are you okay? Is this woman bothering you?" He looked around at the dark alley and his walkie talkie made an annoying sound. He apologetically looked at Quinn and Quinn gave him a cold hard stare.

"Wait there" Quinn pointed at the end of the alley and she could see him hesitate. "Go" She snapped and the man silenced the walkie talkie and walked towards the end of the alley.

"You know what? I don't have to listen to you" Rachel said, turning around and walking out of the alley, leaving Quinn alone.

"Please" Quinn's vulnerable voice almost got Rachel to stop but she braced herself. Quinn can't have a distraction in her life. She can't have an escort in the list of people she knew. So Rachel held her head high and hailed a cab. "Rachel!" Quinn ran after her but it was too late as Rachel had already got into the cab. "Fuck!" Quinn cussed and her bodyguard went to stand around her. The head of security, Justin Taylor, instructed her bodyguards to go back to their initial position and he waited until her boss's temper was back down.

"Ma'am" Justin said and Quinn nodded, he said something to his earpiece and a black SUV pulled over in front of them. Justin opened the door and Quinn climbed in, he waited until Quinn settled in the car before entering the car and sit beside the driver. "The Greys are waiting at the restaurant" Quinn nodded and the car drifted smoothly towards Quinn's favorite restaurant.

Upon arriving at the restaurant Quinn rolled her eyes at the crowd in front of it. Paparazzi. Of course. Quinn cleared her throat and Justin made sure the way was clear from Quinn to walk into the restaurant without tripping or walking into any cameras. Quinn put on her Ray Ban and tried to show her carved smile before disappearing into the restaurant and into the private room they kept reserved for high-class costumers. As Quinn came in Christian stood up and waited until Quinn was close enough to give her a small hug. Quinn can feel excitement bouncing out of his wife as she hugged her and they finally sit down. A few moments later the waiter poured some wine into Quinn's glass and she took a mouthful of it.

"So. ." Ana stared and she watched as the two inhumanly beautiful people looked at her. "I have something to tell the two of you. . but I'll wait until Kate's here"

Quinn knew why Ana invited her here; she wanted Christian to feel like he has someone on his side when things don't go his way. After a comfortable silence and Quinn drilling her head for possibilities on how to get to Rachel again, Kate arrived. Kate was her breathtaking self and Quinn had to remind herself that Kate is engaged.

"Quinn" She smiled and hugged her. "Christian" She coolly said and she enveloped Ana in a hug before taking the seat beside Quinn.

"I believe everyone's here" Christian said and the waiter entered the room with the sets of menu and they all spent a good five minutes deciding what to order. After their order was in and there was nothing else that can be used to stall the inevitable Kate cleared her throat and looked at Ana.

"Okay. .now" Ana pulled her iPad from her bag and Quinn tried to contain her smile. She could still remember when Christian called her, frantically asking her for what to buy the girl. He only said the girl was a total nerd and she likes to read. . Christian wanted to buy the national library for her but Quinn had coerced her to buy her a digital version of the library.

"It's so rare that all of us are in New York and I was thinking that maybe. . just maybe. . you'd want to throw a fundraising gala" Quinn raised her eyebrow and took another mouthful of the wine and waited for Ana to continue talking.

"And the point of rounding us here?" Kate asked.

"Well. . Christian's here because. . he is the CEO of Grey Enterprises and Quinn's here because she knows all the important people and Kate you're here because you're supposed to be on my side" Ana said and Quinn smiled.

"What is this fundraising for?" Christian asked and Quinn swore on her career that Ana just blushed.

"For the New York Health Center" Quinn raised her eyebrow and Ana looked at her. "You know the big storm that hit New York a few weeks ago?"

"I was here" Quinn said and Ana showed her a few pictures of the broken hospital.

"Fact #1: NYHC has the best doctors in US"

"I don't know anyone in NYHC" Kate said and Ana rolled her eyes.

"You don't know anyone because you are not in the medical scene" Christian said and Ana sent him a sweet smile.

"My friend Dr. Lopez is the head of trauma there" Quinn said and Ana smiled even brighter, it that's possible.

"Fact #2: NYHC is one of the few hospitals in US which board consists of doct_"

"Let's do it" Quinn said and she smiled as Ana jumped up from her chair to envelope her in a hug.

Quinn slammed the phone to her desk and grunted loudly. She pushed the intercom for her PA and took a deep breath. "Teresa can you come in for a minute?"

"Of course" Quinn heard Teresa's voice and heard the rustle, meaning she's actually on the move. A few seconds later her door opened and her assistant walked in and stood in front of her.

"Can you get me the number of the PI?"

"Can't Taylor get it for you? A PI would mean a breach of privacy not only to the person you're looking for but also for yours" Teresa said and Quinn grimaced. She can't imagine Rachel being too grateful with an investigator on her.

"I need the older Taylor if I want anything done" Quinn said, referencing to Justin's older brother who happens to be the head of security for Christian Grey.

"I can call him" Teresa said and Quinn smiled. She was glad she didn't fire the poor woman.

"I'd like if I had the PI's number though" Quinn said and Teresa smiled.

There she was. Her angel. Rachel did looked her goofiest at the first year of high school but that's when Quinn fell in love with Rachel. When Rachel walked the hallway, not fearing a slushie will be unleashed upon her. When Rachel patiently waited until she was done playing the bad girl with The Skanks. So Quinn kept this picture of Rachel and herself and let it be her guilty pleasure. .something she held on to after Rachel disappeared.

Quinn gathered her things and she poured herself some cold water to calm herself down. A few minutes later Quinn could hear a knock on the door and she murmured a tiny 'come in', then Jason Taylor entered her office.

"Ma'am"

Jason Taylor was the perfect bodyguard according to Christian. He's disciplined, he's discreet and he doesn't talk much. . all the things Justin didn't have. If Quinn could choose she would take Jason under her wings instead of Justin.

"I need you to find everything there is about a woman called Rachel Barbra Berry" Quinn said. If he was curious he didn't slip any emotions on his face.

"When do you need it ma'am?"

"As soon as you can get it" Quinn said and she took her checkbook and remembered the check she wrote for Rachel the other day. She wrote another check for ten grand and put it in his hand.

"It's not necessary ma'am" He said but Quinn could see a bit hesitation in his movement.

"You have a daughter don't you?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Go buy her something nice or. . buy yourself something nice or even better buy Gail something nice" Quinn said and was surprised when he smiled.

"I'll see you soon ma'am"

"Wait a second" Quinn said and she took an envelope and put Rachel's check in the envelope. "If you find her. . can you give this to her?"

"Of course ma'am"

"Thank you Jason" Quinn smiled and he turned around, leaving Quinn to herself. Quinn sat down on her seat and closed her eyes. Remembering the first time in ten years seeing Rachel again.

_Quinn was tired going to complimentary galas but this one is thrown by her best friend, Christian Grey. Christian was celebrating the success of Grey Publishing led by Ana and he was eager to make everyone know how smart his wife is. Christian had personally called her to tell her to come and Teresa had made sure she was going. _

_"Ms. Fabray" Teresa came into Quinn's office not caring that Quinn was staring at her with her infamous glare. She was holding a dress in her hand and a box filled with Quinn's emergency make-up. "Justin will be ready to drive you to the even in half an hour" _

_"I'm not going Teresa" _

_"Mr. Grey is not gonna be happy" _

_"I am not going to be happy if I go" Quinn said and Teresa rolled her eyes. "Is that an eye roll?" Teresa took a deep breath and picked up a picture of the glee club Quinn kept on her desk. _

_"These people means a lot to you" _

_"It's just decoration" _

_"No it isn't" Teresa said. _

_"Why do you think it's more than décor?" _

_"You're not the type to keep things. There are a lot of things in the storage to tell me that. Pictures, paintings, statues. . you always change things around here but only this photo remains" _

_"I know you're on your way to becoming a top notch psychologist but you don't get to analyze me" Quinn's sharp tone threw Teresa off track for a moment but she kept on going. Quinn needed someone to push her buttons and right now she has no one. _

_"These people means something to you, Ms. Fabray" _

_"The fact that you still call me Ms. Fabray means you don't know me well enough to say all these things" Quinn said, her emotions showing from the way she's whispering her words._

_"Then go. . go and talk to the people who calls you Quinn. Talk to the people who matters to you. Don't talk to your assistant" Teresa said and she laid the dress on the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow ma'am" Quinn was taken aback by Teresa's bluntness but knew there was a lot of truth behind her words. _

_So when Quinn walked out in her dress and saw Teresa still sitting behind her desk she grunted. "You are unbelievable" _

_"I am" Teresa agreed and she helped Quinn towards the elevator and they stood in the box in silence. When they arrived at the lobby Teresa turned around and sent Quinn a smile. _

_Quinn always wondered why she hired Teresa. . she remembered bumping into Teresa who was holding a newspaper in hand and was circling jobs in it, rejected a few times and was desperate because she needed the money for the tuition. At that time Quinn just got her first few million and needed more employees, she didn't know Christian yet and there was no one. ._

_Quinn took a deep breath before preparing herself for the people who are going to kiss her ass to get her to sign into her project. Justin was behind the wheels and already said that his older brother had the premises secured and she didn't need to worry at all. Quinn nodded and walked out of the car and went straight into the building where the party was on and she spotted Christian and Ana together. _

_"Quinn!" Ana squealed and Quinn had to admit that her excitement was contagious. "You came!" _

_"Teresa must have a hand in that" Christian commented as he smiled as well. Christian's usual somber mood was not even peeking. "If I had known Teresa Sanders was a good PA I would've hired her" _

_"No you wouldn't have" Quinn took a glass of champagne off a tray from a waitress and smiled. _

_"Please do tell me why" Christian smiled and Quinn pointed at his personal assistant standing beside Jason Taylor. "Yes. . what's with Andrea?" _

_"She's blonde" Quinn said and Ana sensed the conversation was heading towards an exciting turn. "She doesn't have other responsibilities, just you" _

_"Well . . if I hired someone like_" Christian looked around and smiled as he found a girl with a fitting description. "Her" Quinn turn to see who Christian was looking at and she didn't even feel when the glass slipped off her hands. "You okay?" _

_Rachel Berry. Rachel Barbra Berry. _

That happened just last month and she had been trying to get Rachel to talk to her. Justin had been trying to convince Quinn to not get close to the woman because of her sketchy records but Quinn had told him to lay off and tell him if he badmouths the woman again he will need to find another job.

"Ms. Fabray" Teresa entered the office and Quinn looked at her, trying to shake Rachel out of her mind. "I will be heading out now, would you like for me to choose your outfit for the gala?"

"The fundraising?" Teresa nodded and Quinn nodded, indicating that she agreed.

"Good night ma'am"

"I will need some company to go to the gala" Quinn said as she walked into her office the following day. Teresa looked at the door closing and entered Quinn's office.

"Come again" Teresa said and Quinn looked at her assistant.

"I need an _escort_ for the fundraising gala" Quinn clarified and Teresa looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I am sure someone will want to accompany you for . . free"

"I have a specific name in mind"

"I thought Jason was helping you with it"

"Jason is helping me figure out what is what. . you are going to help me get her by my side tomorrow" Teresa walked until she was right in front of Quinn's desk.

"Ms. Fabray" Quinn looked up from the file she was reading and saw the amused look in her assistant's face. "Are you sure you want me to call an escort agency to get you someone to . . . I don't know. . walk with you?"

"Get Rachel Berry for me Teresa. Get Rachel Berry in my limo tomorrow" Quinn said and from her body language Teresa can see that she's not joking at all.

So Teresa opened her phone book and tried to call the sketchiest man on earth. "Noah" Teresa said and she could hear a door getting closed. "It's Teresa Sanders"

"Ms. Sanders, nice to hear from you again" the man replied and Teresa tried to remind herself that despite all the charm the guy had he was still a man whore.

"I need to get a number for an escort agency"

"There are hundreds. .even thousands out here"

"I need a woman, Rachel Berry"

"I'll search the name in my database and I'll call you as soon as possible. How soon do you need the service?"

"Tomorrow at 5 pm"

"Payment?"

"Contact me as soon as possible and I'll deal with her"

"What's in it for me?"

"Five hundred" Teresa said not caring how much your boss will have to spend to get this girl.

"Deal" He hung the phone and Teresa went by her daily job. When Quinn left her office for lunch she stopped in front of Teresa's desk and waited until Teresa looked up.

"Come on" Quinn said and Teresa followed her boss towards her usual lunch place. Quinn don't ask her employees to lunch very often so Teresa was pretty nervous when Quinn placed her order and looked at her to finish her order so they could talk. "Ms. Sanders" God. Business Fabray makes her nervous. "You've been working as my personal assistant for five years" Quinn looked at her and waited when the waiter poured some drinks for them. "Wine?"

"No thanks" Teresa said and Quinn smiled.

"Smart choice" Quinn added and she took a sip of the coffee. "When we first met our deal was for a year-long job"

"Yes?"

"It's been a year since your graduation" Quinn pointed out and Teresa looked at her confusedly.

"I don't understand"

"I am asking whether you want to continue your education or to continue working in Fabray Enterprises"

"I still don't understand?" Teresa was treading on a thin line here. Quinn Fabray might walk and talk like an easy going person but she had seen how fast she could change a person's life.

"Fabray Enterprises is not going to be around forever and I want to make sure when my empire crumbles. . yours don't" Quinn said and she saw the glint of understanding in Teresa's eyes.

"You want me to get a masters degree?" Teresa asked and Quinn smiled.

"I do"

"So I can be a better assistant to you?" Teresa's tone made Quinn jump a bit and she looked at her assistant.

"If you want to be transferred to the human resources department . . I am s_" There it is. The Quinn Fabray that doesn't have her walls up. Teresa was unsure on how to handle this Fabray. The insecure one.

"Ms. Fabray" when she didn't stop rambling Teresa took a deep breath. "Quinn" That had Quinn to stop taking. "Good. . I was just asking because I wasn't sure how to proceed here." She looked at Quinn and tried to make sense of it. "I can't be your assistant and get a master's degree at the same time"

"Then. .take a leave for two years. Your job will still be waiting when you come back" Quinn said and Teresa smiled.

"I want to thank you for doing this for me" Teresa said and she looked Quinn's questioning look. "But I don't think now is the time for me to get that master's degree"

"Berry" Rachel looked at the man who entered her apartment. "You have a job tomorrow at five until midnight"

"Another Japanese pervert?" She asked and the man laughed.

"A Teresa Sanders asked for you"

"Okay then"

"Be ready at 4.30 and a limo will pick you up"

"A limo?"

"This is an important job, if you screw this one up. . . I'll have to let you go"

"When have I ever let you down?"

"Lopez" Quinn smiled at how busy Santana seemed to sound.

"Lopez, Fabray" Quinn could hear the scoff and smiled. "Are you coming tonight?"

"To the fundraising gala?"

"Yeah. . you're this hotshot head of trauma right?"

"And the member of the board, thanks to you" Quinn could hear a door closing and knew Santana just went into her office to get some privacy. "Yeah I'm coming to the gala"

"I think I found her San" Quinn said and Santana was taken aback with the nickname she used. "Rachel's still alive and well"

"That's great!" Santana was trying her hardest to sound happy for Quinn when she didn't really care.

"Oh jeez San. . no need for the happy happy act"

"Didn't know how to respond to you" Santana said and Quinn laughed. "Look. . I have a trauma coming in, I'll see you tonight?"

"See you tonight"

"Ma'am the limo is here" Justin said to Quinn who was waiting on the piano seat.

"I'll be down in a sec"

Justin nodded and waited in his office. Quinn looked at her apartment and wondered Rachel lives and if she had a good job. .things like that until she realized she was going to be late. Quinn pressed the button to the elevator and knew Justin would be downstairs to drive her to the gala location. And Justin was indeed waiting for Quinn to get into the limo.

"Good evening" Quinn forgot for a moment that she had asked Teresa to get Rachel to be her escort. "I really hope my. . handler had called to explain the rules" Rachel apparently hasn't seen her yet so when Justin had closed and locked the door.

"I think I know the rules well enough" Rachel froze and looked up.

"What the hell?" She said and she looked at Quinn once again. "My client is Teresa Sanders" Rachel said and Quinn laughed.

"She did it" Quinn laughed out loud and closed the partition between the driver and the passengers. "She fucking found your. . pimp" Quinn said and Rachel glared at her. "Glad you can't do your storm-out here"

Quinn can't believe it. . she told Teresa to do one thing she thought her assistant won't be able to do. . and bam. . she did it.

"I'm not a prostitute" Rachel coldly said and Quinn took a deep breath. "Stop the car"

"I read the regulation" Quinn said and Rachel looked at her confusedly. "You can't cancel mid session"

"Fuck the rules" Rachel said and Quinn looked at her with a big smiled on her face.

"Looks like you have a new set of words to use" Quinn used the time to assess how Rachel looked and was satisfied. . not satisfied. . glad. She looked healthy. . she looked beautiful. "You're stunning" Rachel was taken aback by the compliment but quickly reminded herself that it was Quinn.

"I can cancel" Rachel said and she took out a chunk of money from her purse. "This is twice what you were supposed to pay me. Now stop the car"

"No"

"Stop it!"

"Please" Rachel looked at Quinn and saw again the desperation in her voice and her eyes.

"Now. . Quinn" Rachel said and Quinn sighed. Rachel shoved the money to Quinn's hands but Quinn only shoved it into Rachel's purse. "I don't need you fucking pity!" Rachel almost screamed.

"Oh this is not me pitying you" Quinn said and she looked out the window. "Look" Rachel looked out the window and realized they were driving through Broadway.

"What are you doing then Quinn?"

"I . . I l_" just as Quinn was about to blurt it out the car came to a stop and Quinn could feel Justin getting out of the car. He knocked on the window and Quinn pushed the button to get it down a bit.

"Ready ma'am?"

"In a minute" Quinn said and she looked at Rachel.

"You what?" The venom in Rachel's voice was apparent but frankly Quinn didn't even care how much Rachel wanted to hurt her. All that matter was that Rachel is safe and happy.

"Look. . . this is an easy job and . . I tip nicely. So . . pretend I'm just another Japanese perverts and get over tonight" Quinn said and Rachel took a deep breath through her nose. She remembered her handler's words. She can't mess this one up.

"Fine"

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Tell me what you think! What should happen in the next chapter? I am really counting on what you guys are thinking to write it so. . :) suggestions are really what will get the story going on. **


	2. Chapter 2

Love of My Life

Chapter 2

"So. . Ra_"

"Joan Brice"

"What?"

"I am Joan Brice" Rachel said and it took Quinn a few minutes to understand what was going on.

"Oh . ." Quinn took a deep breath and looked at the window of the car. "I'm Quinn Fabray" Quinn started. "This is my first time. . with an escort. Can you tell me what . .you do in events like these?"

"Whatever you want to do, I'm all yours until midnight. You want me to be a submissive partner standing silently beside you all through the night I'll do that, you want me to just stand around while you brag around about me. . I'll do that"

"I want you to be yourself tonight" Quinn said and Rachel snickered. "What is funny about what I just said?"

"It's just hard to believe that you want me to the loud and obnoxious woman I really am. I can be anything Ms. Fabray. Just ask me"

"I already did" Quinn said and she surveyed the situation outside. "You were never loud or obnoxious to me" She muttered and if Rachel had been doing something else she would've missed it, but Rachel was giving Quinn all the attention in the world because that was her job for the night.

Quinn knocked on the window and Justin took a few steps to the right and opened the door for Quinn. Quinn stepped out of the limo and offered her hand to Rachel who wasn't expecting a hand to be there but took it. Justin was quick to shadow them and made sure none of the photographers can get close enough to cause any harm to both the woman.

"Ms. Fabray, were from Forbes and Mrs. Grey told us you'd be willing to be interviewed in exchange of a donation from us" A reporter said and Quinn looked at the man amusedly.

"My assistant would be happy to prov_" Quinn stopped talking when she remembered it wasn't Teresa beside her. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Quinn asked the reporter and he went out of hearing range for a moment. "Ms. Brice" Rachel who was pretending to not listening looked at Quinn questioningly. "Usually I don't speak directly to reporters and. . well. .since my assistant is nowhere near. . ."

"Are you asking me to speak on behalf of Fabray Enterprises?" Rachel asked and Quinn shook her head.

"I am asking you to. . assist me"

"How can I do that exactly?"

"You know how"

"I don't. . we just met a few minutes ago"

Quinn looked at Rachel and knew there was nothing she could do to make Rachel drop Joan Brice and be Rachel Berry for her. "Uh. . Forbes guy" Quinn called out and the reporter appeared in front of them again.

"I should've introduced myself earlier. Will Graham" He said and Quinn smiled. "I must say you are with the best company in the room"

"Oh. . this is_"

"Joan Brice" Rachel quickly said before Quinn can say her real name.

"So the interview?" Quinn asked and the reporter eagerly nodded.

"Yes, do you mind if I record this?" Quinn shook her head and her turned on the recorder and secured it in his pocket. "So Ms. Fabray it's been a while since you and Christian Grey elaborated in a fundraising" He looked at Quinn and Rachel could see how helpless Quinn is in situations like these.

"I didn't hear the question in there" Rachel said and Quinn smiled. Rachel can't pretend she doesn't know her. .this is a proof that she won't let Quinn make a fool of herself.

"You're right. .let me rephrase it. Fabray Enterprises and Grey Enterprises are two huge companies and because of that reason the two of you don't collaborate much. Why now and why New York Health Center?"

Quinn searched her head for an answer to the question and took a deep breath before continuing. "I have to remind you that NYHC has the best trauma department and the best ER. The storm last week wrecked almost half of the ER and to make sure all the emergencies are going to be taken care of. . we need to repair the building"

"Yes but what about the collaboration with the Greys?"

"Well. .uh" Quinn looked at Rachel for help and Rachel could sense it.

"Christian and Quinn are probably the youngest and the richest billionaires right now and seeing how important the cause is. . I don't think it's rocket science" Rachel added and the reporter smiled at her.

"Is that all?" Quinn asked and the reporter nodded.

"Thank you very much, if you don't mind giving us a picture?" He held up a camera and Quinn nodded. Rachel graciously moved out of the picture frame not wanting her picture to be on the internet but she caught a glimpse of hurt passing on Quinn's features as she smiled for the picture.

"Mrs. Grey is about to give her speech ma'am" Justin said and Quinn entered the room where the main party was being held.

Rachel's experience as an escort is proven to be useless as she tried to figure out how to do it for Quinn. A lot of clients insisted that she just stand beside them and look pretty while talk about politics or economics. Rarely there would be clients who let her in on the conversation but even then Rachel didn't feel like she was an active member of the conversation, just someone to agree with her clients. So now. . when Quinn asked her to be herself she's lost. She's never been Rachel Berry on the job, she's always Joan Brice.

So when Quinn walked into the ballroom, Rachel didn't feel the need to follow her. She grabbed a glass of sparkling water and looked at the busy entrance. It's funny how these things works. .there are the people who are invited but didn't come and the people who weren't invited but desperately wants to come. Right now Rachel is watching as dozens of people are waiting for the 'bouncer' to let them in. A part of Rachel knew why those people are so desperate to be known but going to fundraising are not a really good way.

"You missed the grand speech" Rachel looked up to see Quinn walked closer to her. "Do you know Ana Grey?"

"I've seen her a couple times" Rachel said and Quinn looked at her confusedly. "You're not my only A-list client, you know"

"I know" Quinn muttered and she took something out of her purse. "Uh. . I will be heading home in a few so. . how do I do this?"

"Teresa Sanders had paid in full until midnight. You still have three hours" Rachel said and Quinn softly smiled.

"Bonus for you"

"Good, I'll call Mike to pick me up"

"Or I can drop you home" Quinn said, hoping that Rachel would just agree.

"Not a chance Casanova" Rachel flicked Quinn's nose and took her phone out of her purse. "Next time have the guts to just call yourself"

"I . . was busy. I would if I could" Quinn said and Rachel knew Quinn wasn't lying. Quinn might have built these walls around her but Rachel was always the one who could tear it down with a word. "See you soon Joan"

"Don't know about that Ms. Fabray"

* * *

"Jason is here" Teresa said through the intercom and Quinn answered a small yes. A knock on the door and he didn't need to be told to come in.

"Ms. Fabray, I have the information you asked for" He put a thick brown envelope in front of Quinn and Quinn motioned him to sit down.

"I thought Christian has returned to Seattle" Quinn asked and Jason nodded.

"I'm on my time off ma'am, I'll be back in Seattle by tomorrow at lunch" Quinn closed the file she was reading earlier and picked up the thick envelope from Jason.

"Did you give her the check?" He nodded and Quinn continued looking at the envelope. The first ten pages were the things Quinn had known from before but she knew what she was looking for and she dismissed Taylor who smiled.

Quinn took up and gathered all her things and roughly put them in her briefcase before walking out of her office.

"I'll be heading home early today"

"See you tomorrow" Quinn heard as the elevator door closed.

She didn't wait for Justin to follow and she unlocked her black Corvette and sped off home. She knew the black SUV would be following not far from her car. As soon as she reached Essence, her apartment building, she went straight to the basement and parked hastily, tossing the key to Justin who jumped out of the car to make sure Quinn wasn't alone in the basement unguarded. Justin tossed the key to the driver of the SUV and he hurried to make sure Quinn is not alone in the elevator. Quinn smirked when he saw Justin's stressed face.

"Ma'am" Justin smiled when he realized Quinn was in a good mood and was just messing around.

"Is Lou coming tomorrow?" Quinn asked and Justin nodded. "Have the night off Taylor"

"Thank you ma'am"

Quinn went straight to her office and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of scotch. She will need it if she is going to read the thick file that is Rachel Berry. Quinn kicked her shoes off and sat down on her leather chair and poured some scotch into her glass and taking more than necessary alcohol that she needs to. The report Jason Taylor gave her was a report a private investigator would give and Quinn was sure Jason did all this without infiltrating Quinn's privacy. Quinn flipped the pages until she was after high school graduation. Suddenly her mind slipped back to an unwanted flashback.

_"Hey" Quinn looked at Rachel who was standing beside her locker. _

_"Hey yourself" Rachel laughed and she took Quinn's hand. _

_"Wanna go somewhere? We can ditch English" Rachel offered and Quinn raised her hand to flick Rachel's nose. _

_"This is the first time you've asked me to ditch class to spend some time with you" Quinn said, ignoring the looks the other students are sending them. _

_"Well. . we do need to talk" _

_"What if we both go to English and I'll take you to Breadstix tonight?" Quinn said and Rachel's eyes lit up. _

_"Really?" _

_"Really" Quinn smiled and she pulled Rachel towards their next class. _

_The day couldn't have lasted any longer for Rachel. She bolted as fast as she could from her Advanced Algebra class and went towards Quinn's car. As she expected, Quinn was already waiting in the car. Quinn didn't see her yet but Rachel could hear the music being played and from the way Quinn's mouth was moving, Quinn was singing along. Rachel didn't know what she had done to be so lucky to have Quinn in her life. She is the most beautiful human being she has ever seen and that includes the list of celebrities she adored. Rachel lightly rapped on the door and saw Quinn lifted her from her phone eyes towards the window and smiled. That smile is going to be death for Rachel for sure. The way her mouth slowly lifts up, the way her eyes would lit up when she's truly smiling. .that all will be death to Rachel. _

_Quinn got out of the car and didn't let her smile falter at all. . she can't if she tried. "Hello gorgeous" Rachel laughed and leaned over to give Quinn a small kiss. "Ready?" Quinn asked and Rachel wanted to ask what the question was for. Was it 'ready' as in ready to go . . or 'ready' as in ready to have a heart-to-heart for their future. _

_"As ready as I can be" Rachel said and Quinn rolled her eyes. _

_"Always with the smart mouth" _

_"Are you gonna open the door or do I have to do all the work?" Quinn snickered but graciously opened the door and bowed like she was opening the door of a carriage for a princess instead of opening a car door. _

_"My lady" Quinn said with a faked British accent. _

_"What a gentleman you are, I am very flattered" Rachel played along and Quinn knew the likelihood of them getting to Breadstix in the next thirty minutes is thinning. "Now. . I am sure a woman like you won't like to be told to wait in line. So we better take off now" Rachel said as if she were reading Quinn's mind. _

_"You know me so well my lady" Quinn closed the door and went to her side. "Now let's scram" Quinn said dropping the accent and she stepped on the gas pedal. Quinn's car was a black '72 Pontiac GTO which she proudly restored during her freshman year and when she said restore she also meant upgrade. Her father was confused where this hobby came from because no one in the Fabray family was a mechanic but he funded her current hobby, glad that she isn't doing anything stupid. Rachel at first was reluctant to go anywhere with the car Quinn built but after hours of Quinn's sweet talk and the connection Quinn seemed to have with her car, Rachel agreed to go on one ride. And it was proven. With just one ride Rachel fell in love with how much in love Quinn was with her GT. _

_Normally it took twenty minutes from McKinley to Breadstix but with Quinn. . they somehow got there ten minutes faster without breaking any speed limits. As soon as they got there, Quinn parked the car and soon they were in the restaurant with their order already placed. _

_"So. . what did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked when they were both waiting for their food to come. _

_"We are graduating in a few months" Rachel said and Quinn nodded. _

_"I already decided to go to New York with you" Quinn said and Rachel's eyes widened. _

_"What about Yale? I thought you wanted Yale so badly" Rachel said and Quinn took her hand to calm her down. _

_"I want you more than I want Yale" Quinn said in a final tone and Rachel sighed. ". . are you . . uh having . . doubts about us surviving The Big Apple?" _

_"I just don't want you giving up on your dream" _

_"I am not" Quinn said and Rachel lifted her finger to stop Quinn because she wasn't finished talking. _

_"You moving with me to New York will make New York so much easier for me and even if you don't come to New York to me. . I won't mind the stress I will face because New York is the one place I wanted to go since I learned how to use a map. It has been my dream since I was a little girl. __**Mine**__." Rachel looked at Quinn's hazel eyes and smiled. _

_"What are you trying to tell me here?" Quinn asked and Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. _

_"I'm trying to tell you that. . maybe you should go to Yale" _

_"Is this your way of saying that you don't want me to go to New York with you?" Quinn's tone was ice cold and Rachel quickly shook her head. "Are you scared I'm going to ruin your dreams?" _

_"No. .No! Quinn. . don't put words in my mouth" Rachel said and she knew Quinn was waiting for an explanation. _

_"What if I told you I didn't just apply to Yale?" _

_"What are you saying?" _

_"There are some universities I considered. . Yale, NYU, Columbia and. .Harvard" Quinn smiled, forgetting the tension of their conversation for a moment. _

_"You only told me about Yale. . what about the others?" _

_"Well. . I got into all of them" Quinn murmured and Rachel's eyes widened. "But . . I can't really decided what I should do. If I go to Yale. . I'll probably go to the art program, NYU probably. . psychology, Columbia. . I can just not decided and Harvard. . it's between law and business" _

_"Do your parents know about this?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. "Don't they want you to . . go to an Ivy League?" _

_"Which one?" Quinn asked and Rachel laughed. "But seriously. . where do you think I should go?" _

_"I think you have a gift of persuading people into doing what you want" Rachel said and they halted their conversation as the waiter put their food in front of them. "Business. .would be a good fit for you" _

_"Really?" _

_"Really" Rachel smiled at Quinn's unsure features and she reached over so she could stroke Quinn's tense eyebrows. A light touch and the tension between her eyebrows seemed to dissipate. _

Quinn was taken out of her happy memory with Rachel when a light tapping on the door startled her. She grumbled a small 'come in' and was surprised to see her maid.

"Ms. Fabray, I was just wondering if you wanted me to cook dinner for you. I'm sorry if I interrupted" Quinn cursed in her head when she remembered she haven't told Jane to go home.

"That's okay Jane. . you can take the night off" Quinn said and Jane looked at her.

"But. . Taylor's not here. Are you sure you want to be alone?" Quinn smiled at the woman's genuine worry and shook her head.

"I was thinking about. . ordering some good old-fashioned Chinese. You know the one that comes in boxes, the kind I don't eat very often anymore"

"Of course. . I'll see you at Monday?"

"Have a good weekend Jane"

"You too" Jane closed the door and Quinn looked at the files and couldn't believe opening one page. . one page she knew could trigger something like that.

Rachel was right. Going to Harvard Business School was probably one of the best decisions she had ever made. There she met Christian who was already planning to drop out and start his business, Quinn didn't dare to follow in his footsteps and knew her choice of getting her business degree was a good choice. She got to know people she won't even encounter in her everyday life. .successful businessmen, businesswomen . .all sorts of people who taught her a lot about making an empire. Christian was the one who lend Quinn her starting fund to build Fabray Enterprises which parented; F!Auto, F!Ware, Fabray Pictures, and Fabray Publishings.

Quinn was proud to say that F!Auto or Fabray Automobile Corporation became one of the most popular automobile manufacturer with just three years running. It collaborates with Ferrari for its machines, Rolls Royce for its body and Bentley for its interior. .that collaboration made F!Auto a favorite for people who wants luxury cars with price below $40.000, a price that Quinn herself made possible because she tinkered with the cars until the price don't get too high.

F!Ware or Fabray Corporation was already starting to race Samsung and Apple on creating smartphones which once again has maximum capability with minimum price. Quinn's insistency on creating the best with the lowest had made her the least likeable person in the business because it forced other companies to lower their prices to be able to compete to F!Ware's superb products.

Fabray Picture and Fabray Publishing was a brand new idea but she decided to give them both a try and now she's trying to get directors like Steven Spielberg and retired models like Tyra Banks to spice up her company. A lot of people laughed at her optimism but when they looked at the success she achieved at only twenty-six-year-old they stopped laughing, not wanting to the ones the media laughed at when her company skyrocket to the top of the list.

Rachel was always right. She was right on not letting Quinn came to New York; she was right on not letting Quinn let go of her dreams. .even though she didn't know it yet then. She can't imagine how her life would've turned out if she hadn't gone to Harvard. Would she still be one of the most influential people in the world? Would she have a penthouse as her hideout? Would she have all those properties she bought to make sure she has backup?

* * *

"Marketing" Quinn called out to the man who was in charge of F!Ware's marketing. He stood up and went to stand in front of the other members in the meeting. "Get to the point" Quinn said and he nodded.

"So, F!Ware has been popular with people we call 'computer whizzes'. Why is that? That's because they understands what a good device has and they don't really care about brands. But if we want F!Ware to be popular to teens we need to get the thing to them"

"Are you saying we should give them out freely?" Quinn asked and he shook his head.

"I was aiming more to. . supply computers or tablets to public schools. F!Ware is producing not only hardware but also software, I think if kids understand how to use something. . their parents are more likely going to buy the completely foreign gadget"

"How much are we going to need to fund this?" The 'money' guy asked and Quinn watched as her employees argue over things and she cleared her throat.

"I think this marketing idea is. . ." Quinn knew they were all holding their breaths as Quinn spoke. "genius. I do agree, when I was in high school when I asked for a new phone or new computer, my parents would ask me which one of the many products they display I am most familiar with. So . . this is like forcing them to get familiar with the product in order to use the facility at their school" Quinn said and she looked at the finance director. "You" She pointed at him and smiled. "Send me the report of how much we will be spending to do this and you" She pointed at the marketing guy "Send me the prediction of popularity boost we will get from this. We'll meet again next month. . I'll expect a more complete presentation" Quinn said and she stood up from the seat.

Justin and Teresa immediately went to her side as she walked towards the lobby. "You have an appointment with Bill Condo in two hours"

"I am planning to go to my garage" Quinn said and Justin asked the valet to get the Corvette from the VIP parking lot. "Teresa, ride with me" Quinn said and Teresa nodded. "Get me a cheeseburger" She said to Justin and he nodded.

As soon as her Corvette came she hopped into it and waited patiently until Teresa did too before speeding off towards her garage a few blocks away. Quinn's garage was an old unused warehouse she used to store her cars. There are only a few cars in the garage because Quinn only kept the cars she personally restored and she only trust one person to keep them in shape, the person she on purpose give a day off so she could work in peace. The new cars she bought, just like the car she was driving right now, are going away. By going away Quinn meant she's going to give it to someone and she believed Teresa deserved this one because she was the one who made the fundraising gala a bit better by getting Rachel by her side.

So Quinn hopped off the car, on purpose leaving the key in the ignition and told Teresa to sit on the driver's seat. She pulled out an envelope out and gave it to Teresa.

"Sign here and this car is yours" Quinn offered a pen and Teresa looked at her confusedly. "I'm planning to take an old car out of here" Quinn said and she walked over towards one of the covered cars. "It might need a new thing here and there. . but I have two hours right?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews with all the ideas! It honestly helps a lot with the writing! :) That's why I could piece this second chapter so fast. I apologize for the technical problems at the previous chapter. . I just realized the 'stars' I use as separator was gone when I put it into Doc Manager. So what should we do with our Rachel and Quinn at the third chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

#words in italic are either flashbacks or songs#

Love of My Life

Chapter 3

Rachel smiled as Howard Jansen stepped into the restaurant and for a moment searched for her. The corners of his mouth stretched wider into a smile and he walked towards where Rachel was and Rachel stood up and he took her hand and kissed it. Always the gentleman. Howard was Rachel's very first client and he was one of her favorites not just because he's a great tipper but also because when she's with him, he doesn't make Rachel feel like she's working.

"Ms. Brice" He said and he helped Rachel into her chair. To other people they might look like old friends catching up and in a different circumstance it wasn't so impossible.

Howard was one of the important people in Broadway and even though Rachel had given up on being on stage and perform she still loves it. She loves going to theaters and watching actors scream on top of their lungs or whisper so low the audience had to listen closely to whatever they were going to say. Howard knew that and had been taking her to opening nights much to her delight and sometimes she had to remind herself that Howard is a client who has needs.

"Howard" Rachel said and the waiter came to take their orders. "Happy birthday" Rachel didn't know how she should feel about a client spending his birthday with an escort instead of with his family. So Rachel does what any other escort would, or what she thinks they would do, she bought Howard a gift. A Rolex watch. Rachel had seen the collection of watches Howard uses and knew the watch she bought the guy was probably cheap for him but she didn't expect Howard to smile and to thank her.

"This is amazing" He took the watch he was wearing and just put it on the table then put the watch on and smiled when the watch decorated his wrist. "This is perfect"

"It's just a watch" Rachel said but Howard shook his head.

"It's not just a watch. It's watch from you. Thank you" Rachel raised the wine glass and raised it to Howard.

"To your health and your success" Howard raised his own glass and smiled as they took a sip and started talking about a lot of random things as they haven't met for a few months.

"Tell me about this new program that you have" Rachel knew Howard has been trying to make a scholarship foundation for foster kids who don't have any support system to get them to Broadway or to any theatre to that matter.

"Broadway for Foster?" Howard asked and Rachel nodded. "I'm looking for a strong company to back it up"

"Fabray Pictures?"

"It's a new company and it's called Fabray Pictures not Fabray theaters" Howard said teasingly.

"Well. . you'd never know if you never try" Rachel said and Howard nodded.

"Are you interested in . . helping out? For the program. . and not under the clock. I don't think I can afford it" Howard smiled and Rachel laughed.

"I will need to think about it" Rachel said and inwardly she groaned. It will be a pain in the ass to try and maintain both Rachel Berry and Joan Brice if she's mixing up her escorting client with her chance of a real shot at the real world.

"Take all the time you need" Howard said and they both stood up as their night ended. "I hope I will see you soon" He said and Rachel smiled as she stepped closer to give the man a friendly hug.

"I hope to see you soon too"

* * *

_Rachel looked at the red robe hung near her dresser and smiled at the sleeping girl beside her. Quinn had come just before dinner and called her mother that she will be staying over at Rachel's. Quinn felt someone was staring and she didn't even need to see to know who was. _

_"It's creepy you know" Quinn said and Rachel laughed. _

_"What is creepy?" _

_"Staring at someone who is sleeping" Quinn mumbled sleepily but she pushed herself up and leaned on the bedframe. _

_"Good morning" Rachel said and she offered Quinn a glass of water which Quinn took gratefully. After taking emptying the glass she looked at Rachel and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Are you ready to talk now?" Quinn sighed but knew Rachel would not have any of it if she doesn't explain herself. _

_Quinn was drenched in sweat and rain when she knocked on the door and Hiram didn't know what to do so he called Rachel and Rachel took Quinn to her bathroom and told her to take a bath. It's been a while since Quinn did this and Rachel doesn't like that Quinn is doing it again. _

_"It's dangerous to run in a . . storm in the dark" Rachel said and Quinn looked at her and Rachel saw it again. The walls were slowly building up and Rachel hated to see it but was glad Quinn was preparing herself for the inevitable separation. _

_"It's dangerous to go to New York alone" Quinn said and this time it's Rachel's turn to sigh. "I can still go to Columbia. .it's also an ivy league" _

_"But it's not Harvard" Rachel said with a final tone and she took Quinn's hand. "Please look at me" Rachel asked and Quinn looked into Rachel's brown eyes. "We made a deal. Remember?" _

_How can Quinn forget the cursed deal? That deal is gonna keep them apart for at least four years because Rachel had made Quinn promise to not call or text or even poke her facebook account until she earned that business degree. In exchange of what? In exchange of Rachel never telling her to stay away from her. _

_"The deal was what made me come here" Quinn said. "Can we pretend that the deal is not here for a day? Tomorrow you're going away and you said it yourself. You don't want any contact with me. . I can't even stand a week away from you and you want me to do four years?" _

_Rachel stroked Quinn's cheeks softly and smiled when she closed her eyes. "I love you Quinn. I want you to remember that now. I want you to remember that when you miss me in Massachusetts . .I want you to remember that when you think you have lost faith in me. Remember that and four years won't see too long" _

_"This is it . . isn't it?" _

_"It's not. . we still have today and tomorrow to say goodbye. . right now we have to prepare to graduate" Rachel smiled and give Quinn a peck on the lips. _

* * *

Rachel picked up her phone and sighed when Mike Chang's name popped up. Mike Chang was another person Broadway had indirectly broken. The only difference between herself and Mike is that Rachel chose to stop trying while Mike is forced to stop. Mike was a dancer. . the best out there and for a few years he was famous as the guy who could do any genre and not trip at any. Rachel had seen they perform and was as excited as any other audience. But another dancer made the mistake of dropping him and he dropped awkwardly on his knees.

Broadway was devastated for a month but soon he was replaced by another dancer. Forgotten. He recovered after six months and had tried again but realized he could never dance as he did before. His movement was limited due to the injury and directors didn't want a dancer who can't turn as fast as others can so he stopped auditioning and started going to bars instead. That was when he met Rachel. Rachel was still at her second year in NYADA and needed some money so she sang on the small stage in the bar, knowing that people mostly ignore singers in bars.

"Mike?"

"Hey Rachel, do you mind if I stop by your place?"

"No of course not"

"Okay then. .see you in a bit"

In less than ten minutes the door to her apartment was knocked and Rachel mumbled an 'it's not locked' and Mike smiled. "How can someone forget their own birthday?" Rachel smiled and Mike came in with a bottle of wine. "Happy birthday sweety" Mike leaned down to hug the short girl and smiled when she laughed.

"You remembered"

"Of course I do" Mike said and he searched Rachel's place for some wine glass but couldn't find one so he settle on a mug. He opened the wine bottle and poured some for Rachel and himself.

"To your success" Mike said and Rachel took a mouthful of wine.

Rachel knew how she bond with Mike. They both had a dream and they both had their dream handed back to them in pieces. . they both are lost souls searching for the answer.

"I think I met your friend . . that girl. . who do you call her? Lucy?" Mike said and Rachel's eyes widened. "Is she the movie star?" Mike asked and Rachel shook her head.

"She's just another New Yorker Mike. . don't try to find her. You won't" Rachel said and Mike smirked.

"What's your deal with this girl anyway? Why don't you just go to her place and tell her you still love her?"

"Because. ." Rachel can't find the word. "I am escort, Mike. I sell myself to people who needs company. .I use their loneliness to my advantage"

"But you are not ashamed of yourself" Mike concluded.

"I am not. . but I don't need someone who will be ashamed of me"

"How do you know your girl will be ashamed of you?"

"I just do"

* * *

Rachel was intrigued when she looked at the number of kids in the classroom. Howard called her as soon as Fabray Pictures agreed to fund the program and Rachel had agreed on teaching the class on the spot, not thinking about the consequences.

"Good morning" Rachel greeted the class and she was met by a murmur of good mornings from the student. "I am Rachel Berry. I will be your vocal teacher for today" Rachel went to the piano, opened the lid and smiled. It's been a while since she played a piano. "We'll start with warm-ups. . who here is in a choir?" When no one raised their hand she smiled and pushed a C major on the piano. "Let's start. . do re mi fa so la ti do" Rachel sang. "Now repeated with me" The warm ups was just something Rachel used to hear if there are any hidden talents and she was surprised by a few kids who was not too pitchy as they sang the scale. "Now up half-key" Rachel moved her hand to a C# major and sang again. Rachel stopped at D major, knowing that warm-ups will just bore them and she don't want that happening.

"Who wants to take the stage and sing a song?" Rachel asked and no one even bat an eyelid at her. So Rachel stood up at the center of the room and smiled. "No one? Okay. . I'll do it then" Rachel smiled and went back to the piano. She looked at the class and tried to decide what song would be best to sing in a class room filled with foster kids who she was sure was rather be outside playing basketball or dance or do something . .than sit in a classroom listening to a woman blabber about. So she decided to go acapella first.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

Rachel stroked the piano keys and played lightly to the song.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's a fact that Rachel knew what it felt to be an orphan . . to feel unwanted even by the people who claimed they cared about her. Despite being having three parents, Rachel never felt like the three people who was supposed to love her, loved her. They cared for her. . but not loved her.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah._

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Rachel stopped playing when the bell rang but the class didn't move. So Rachel cleared her throat and looked at her class.

"See you next week?" Rachel asked and the class mumbled a yes and thank yous. Rachel closed the piano and smiled. It's been a while since she sang and it was honestly so therapeutic. Rachel gathered her things and walked towards the staff room for the briefing and smiled when Howard came into the room.

"Hello guys. . I wanted to thank you all personally and to tell you that today was a success for all of us. See you next week people" As Rachel was walking out, Howard handed her a check.

"What is this?" Rachel asked and saw a five hundred dollar check in her hand.

"Your salary" Howard said and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not taking this. . I. . right now I am not Joan Brice. .and you are not Howard. Right now I am Rachel Berry and you are Mr. Jansen the big boss." Rachel said and Howard nodded. "I didn't get my shot when I was still sixteen but these kids. . they do. With help they can be the biggest stars Broadway has ever seen"

"Of course Rachel. See you next week?" Rachel nodded and she offered her hand to Howard.

"Glad to meet you sir" Rachel said and she walked out of the small building.

* * *

When she was about to walk to the bus stop a man in black suit stopped her and directed her towards a black car. It took Rachel a while to realize what car it was. It was Quinn's. The person inside the car rolled down the window and smiled.

"Ms. Berry. . can you give me a minute of your time?" Quinn asked and Rachel took a deep breath before entering the car.

"You . .kept this car" Rachel wasn't asking. .she figured it.

"Too many memories" Quinn shortly answered and she looked at Rachel.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I teach here" Quinn smiled and she pointed at the building.

"That building is the where Fabray Enterprises was first founded. I rented this building and then bought it and when my employees and revenues increased, I built the Fabray Building" Quinn said and Rachel looked at the building again.

"Still doesn't answer my question"

"I asked Howard. . who referred me to him. At first he didn't want to give me a name but then he said 'Rachel Berry'. I had to do it when he said your name" Quinn said and Rachel shook her head.

"So you're doing this because of me? Not for the foster kids?"

"I'll do anything for you Rachel. You know that" Quinn said and Rachel smiled sadly.

"I know Quinn" She quietly said and she looked at the hazel eyes in front of her. "You haven't change"

"I have. . more than you know"

"So have I" Rachel wanted nothing more than just let Quinn protect her but Rachel knew she can't. She can't drag Quinn down with her. "You know it"

"I don't" Quinn said and again Rachel wanted to beat herself up for making Quinn like this. ". . I called your handler"

"You what?"

"Since I know you won't want to go out with me as Rachel Berry. .I'll take the second best"

"He's supposed to tell me first"

"Are you refusing?" Quinn asked and Rachel opened the car door. Quinn did the same and she ran towards Rachel. "Ms. Brice. .please" Rachel didn't budge and she kept on walking. "Rachel. . . please. Tell me what I did wrong! I can fix it! Please!"

Rachel stopped walking and she turned around to face Quinn. "You did nothing wrong" Rachel said and she saw the tears streaming down Quinn's face. "No. . please don't cry" Rachel extended her hand to wipe the tear from Quinn and her heart clenched for the woman in front of her.

"Please don't leave me" Quinn said and Rachel looked around and saw the man who followed Quinn around and saw he is trying to not look at them.

"Quinn" Rachel pleaded but she could see Quinn was not kidding.

"I am begging you. . please" Quinn said again but Rachel shook her head.

"I need to go Quinn. . I do"

"Rachel!" Rachel began walking the other way and Quinn looked at Rachel. Not believing her senses. "Rachel!" When Rachel didn't turn around Quinn went to her car and went to drive until she and Rachel were at the same speed and unconsciously repeated something that has happened before.

_"Rachel. . please get into the car" Quinn said but Rachel was having none of it. "You're gonna walk through some bad neighborhood, I'll do anything. Just get in the car" Quinn was still pleading but Rachel kept on walking. Her eyes were set up front, not wavering even when Quinn was practically saying sweet nothings that usually would make Rachel let Quinn do anything. When it started raining and Rachel was still stubbornly walking, Quinn did something Rachel never thought she would do. She parked the car, took an umbrella out and walked beside Rachel. Rachel looked at the car and knew how much Quinn prized the car, having built the car herself and all. _

_"Are you leaving your car here?" _

_"I'd rather lose your car than lose you" Quinn said and Rachel knew she wasn't kidding. Rachel rolled her eyes but stopped walking. _

_"Give me your car keys" Rachel said and Quinn fished out her keys from her pocket and put it on Rachel's open palm. She looked at Quinn and sighed. "Do you trust me?" Quinn nodded and Rachel unlocked the car and took out something from her bag. "This is our promise book. .remember?" Quinn nodded again and looked at Rachel dumbly because Rachel looked as if she wanted Quinn to say something. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned the first page. The book was filled with the things they both went through. . despite it being the promise book, Quinn only put in stuff that has happened. "You don't trust me. . that's why you are so reluctant to put in things for the future" _

_"You don't put your fair share in it either" Quinn mumbled and Rachel smiled. _

_"I don't. . not because I don't trust we would have a future together but because I know you would be bothered if I wrote down a date and give it 'Wedding Day' tag. This is our but it is more yours" _

_"Why do you think I don't trust you? It has nothing to do with my ability to put my dreams to paper" _

_"It does. .you don't have any problem when the things you wrote you are sure of" Rachel said and Quinn looked at Rachel. "It's okay to be scared. . but let's get scared together" Rachel said and she raised her pinky. "Promise?" _

_"Let's get scared together" Quinn said and she linked her pinky to Rachel's. _

_That night Rachel ended up driving Quinn home because Quinn was busy filling the book until the last page. When Rachel finally stopped in front of Quinn's home, Quinn was still writing stuff down and knew Quinn meant what she meant. She'd do anything for Rachel. _

Quinn could see the clouds above their heads and couldn't believe her luck. She looked at back seat and something caught her eyes. She reached over and took the old book out. Then without thinking she bolted out of the car, not bothering to lock it, knowing Justin will be just a few feet away and that no one would dare to steal Quinn Fabray's car. She ran as fast as she could and stopped in front of Rachel, blocking her from walking any further.

"I want you to have this" Quinn said and Rachel looked at the book in Quinn's hand curiously. "And" Quinn pulled out a document from her pocket. "this. . I don't want to throw it away or sell it because it . . means so much to me. Please keep it safe" Quinn said and she walked away. Rachel opened the document and saw it was the '72 Pontiac's document. Quinn had just given her car to Rachel and Rachel can't really figure out why.

"Quinn" Quinn stopped walking and saw Rachel walked closer. She put the document back in Quinn's hand but Quinn didn't budge.

"Read it, you'll understand" Quinn caressed Rachel's cheek and walked away.

_Rachel stood in of Quinn's apartment building with a bucket of white roses, Quinn's favorite type of flower. She was ready to go in and just swoos Quinn out of her feet and take her to New York when she heard someone cleared his throat. _

_"Mr. Fabray!" Rachel smiled brightly but saw Mr. Fabray was not having the same reaction as Rachel. He looked smug even though it was Quinn's graduation day. "Congratulations! You must be so proud of Quinn!" Rachel said and he nodded. _

_"I am" he said and they began walk side-by-side. "Rachel. . before we walk in. . I want you to understand something" Rachel looked at the man confusedly and knew this was heading nowhere good. "The three years she spent without you was a good thing to her. She managed to graduate early because she had no distractions. Do you really think you going back to her life is the best thing?"_

_Rachel had never pegged the man to be this cold but apparently she was wrong. What the hell is he trying to say? "I don't think I understand" Rachel said and Russell smiled. _

_"I don't think you should go in there" Russell pointed at the hall. "I know you haven't told Quinn you were going because she told me everything. Her love for you is a distraction." _

_"But I love her" Rachel said and Russell smiled his cold smile._

_"If you love her. . set her free so she can be the best" _

Rachel looked into Quinn's retreating back and wanted to shout that she don't want to understand. Russell had made it clear the day Quinn graduated and she's not going to make the man roll over in his grave.

"Quinn" Quinn looked at Rachel and for a moment Rachel thought that was it. Rachel would finally let Quinn back into her life but slowly she smiled and she caressed the car. _Her love for you is a distraction._ Russell's voice echoed in her head, making Rachel stop whatever she was going to say and her smile dropped. "Get in the car" Even Rachel was surprised on what she said. "You paid . . I'm sure you already wired the money. Now. . get in the car" Rachel said and as expected Quinn turned around and entered the car. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere only we know"

* * *

**A/N: Hi! A Rachel centric chapter! For some reason I am having more trouble writing about Rachel than about Quinn. No idea why. . so if anyone can pitch in any idea for Rachel it would be highly appreciated! :) Like always. . the faster you want the next chapter the more ideas I need so. . just tell me anything and I'll turn it into a story! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Love of My Life

Chapter 4

_"Quinn Fabray" Quinn smiled as she walked up the stage to receive the paper that declares that she is a Harvard alumni. She took the rolled paper, bend down a bit to let the dean move the thing on her graduation cap and smiled as the photographer took a picture of her and the dean shaking hands. _

_As she walked down Quinn searched the crowd for Rachel and she was disappointed when Rachel was nowhere to be found. Maybe she'll be waiting in my dorm room with a bucket of white roses, Quinn thought as she sat down. When the graduation ceremony ended and Quinn take the picture with her parents, once again Quinn's eye searched for Rachel but was disappointed once again but she told herself, Rachel promised. _

_"Quinnie" Russell pulled Quinn out of her search and smiled. "I am so proud of you" He hugged his youngest daughter and smiled. _

_"I'm not so sure. . I think I'm going to start a small business" _

_"What kind of business?" Russell asked and Quinn smiled. _

_"Do you remember the Pontiac I rebuilt in high school?" He nodded and Quinn continued. "I was thinking about opening a restoration garage" Quinn said and Russell smiled. _

_"That's a good start. Do you need any help to start? Financially. . I mean. Business loans are usually cruel. . I don't want you to get in a bad debt" _

_"I have a friend who is willing to give me a hand" Quinn said and Russell looked into Quinn's eyes. _

_"You can become the best if you focus Quinn" _

* * *

Quinn sighed as she looked at the car in front of her. It's been a while since she came to the F!Auto Restoration Joint and actually do the dirty work herself.

"Ms. Fabray. . I wasn't expecting you here" Quinn looked up and saw Burt Hummel cleaning his hand with a rag cloth. "New arrival?" He pointed at the body of a '65 Buick.

"I found it abandoned by the road and the owner of the land looks glad it's offs his hand" Quinn said and looked at the dirty metal.

"A lot of work here"

"Tons. . the more the better" Quinn said.

Quinn found out that restoring cars isn't that much of a fuss when you have unlimited money and ever since that revelation she has been opening her eyes to the abandoned cars on old barns and restore them as a stress relief from her hectic everyday business.

Quinn looked was deep under the car when she heard the door being opened and she pushed herself so she could see who came. Teresa was in a suit. Quinn looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she shot Quinn a glare.

"Hey" Quinn said and Teresa took a deep breath.

"You know what. . I am your assistant! I am not your freaking partner! If you want to give me that position a raise would be great! Did you not remember when I told you there was a crucial business meeting today?" She almost shouted but tried to keep it down. Quinn flinched and finally remembered the thing that was on the back of her mind.

"What meeting?"

"Fabray Publishing! You need people! The best! And how do you expect people to want to work if you don't even show up?"

"What people?"

"Put the wrench down" Teresa walked over to Quinn and she gave Quinn tissue to wipe the grease and sweat. "Why are you so distracted lately?"

"I don't know" Quinn mumbled and she looked at Teresa. It struck her sometimes how Teresa looks like Rachel sometimes. The way she would rant when she's angry or when she doesn't know when she's crossed a line or the way she looks like she's trying not to stomp.

"Is it the girl?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Do you want the empire you built probably for her. .to crumble because of her?" Teresa said. Quinn looked at her and sighed.

"Damn you and your psychology degree" Quinn said and she sat on the floor, leaning on the car. Soon, Teresa sat beside her and handed Quinn another piece of tissue. Quinn took a deep breath closed her eyes. "I had a girlfriend when I graduated high school ten years ago. She was . . it. I won't be able to find any other as perfect as she is"

"What happened with her?"

"I don't know . . we both graduated high school and she went to New York . . to NYADA and I went to Harvard"

"Well. . a lot of couples went through long distance relationships and didn't survive. I'm sure she has her reasons"

"We weren't in a relationship" Quinn said and Teresa looked at her confusedly. "We made a deal. . no contact until I graduate. Which was seven years ago. . and . . well. . I"

"She never called" Teresa concluded and Quinn nodded.

"Then I moved on"

"You didn't" She said and Quinn sighed. "Tell me more. .so she didn't contact you even after your graduation?"

"Nope. Nothing"

"Do you think there is a reason why? Everyone does things with reasons. I'm sure Rachel has hers" Teresa said and she handed Quinn the wrench. "Now you bring that car back to life and come back to The Fabray Building

* * *

"Ms. Berry" Rachel looked up and saw the stewardess smiled. "We are going to board soon" Rachel got a first class ticket back to Lima from one of her clients who heard that Rachel was taking some personal time off to visit her relatives. And when your client happens to be one of the owners of the airline, a first class ticket is like a free bag of chips. So right now Rachel is being treated like she's the owner's wife by the stewardesses just because Rachel's client personally called to make sure Rachel was treated right. One of the perks of being a high-class escort, Rachel thought.

The flight to Lima was uneventful as she flipped through the pages of the magazine provided, she took a small sip of her wine and took a deep breath with her mouth and smiled when she saw a picture of Quinn. She decided to find the page where the interview was and was intrigued to find out that it was not an interview about Quinn's business but more about Quinn's personal life outside of The Fabray Building.

**_I: Good evening Ms. Fabray, I must thank you for this time you give us for such an unimportant interview. I know you would prefer to be working._**

**_QF: _**_Actually I love this. . another reason for me not to return to my office and work. *__**She looked really relaxed as she sat on the leather couch in her office***_

**_I: It's been a while since a time-off I must imagine as someone with as much responsibilities as you. How do you juggle between personal and professional work? _**

**_QF: _**_Well, I don't really take time-offs that often because this job sometimes takes a lot of time. But I don't' have that much of a personal life anyway so. . well. I just try to not mess things at work and go home. _

**_I: There must be someone waiting at home. . who is he?_**

**_QF: _**_Nope, no one's waiting for me to go home. So usually Teresa is the one who forces me to go home to rest and do social things. And FYI it's a she. _

**_I: But do tell us. . when you take that rare time-off what do you? Go to your vacation home at Aspen? Spend your day in a beach in Bali? _**

**_QF:_**_ I don't really like travelling that much. .let me rephrase that. I don't like travelling alone. If I had someone to go with, I'd probably go to Sanur Beach in Bali. It's really a relaxing place to be. But usually I'd just go to F!Auto Restoration Joint and work with cars. _

**_I: So you actually like building cars? I thought it was just business_**

**_QF: _**_My business actually started from the restoration store, it was a guilty pleasure for me when I was in high school and well, I wanted to impress someone back then. _

**_I: What's the first car you've ever restored? _**

**_QF: _**_It's a '72 Pontiac GT. It was the one bad car I could afford at the junkyard and I started building the thing and it was finished by the time I got my driving license. _

**_I: Oh and speaking of cars, you work in an industry where male play a large part in. Does it affect you? _**

**_QF: _**_Well. . it doesn't really affect me because I rarely work with other companies. _

**_I: Last question here. Give us an insight on Quinn Fabray's daily schedule on a working day. _**

**_QF: *She was laughing but she agreed* _**_So, I set my alarm 07.00 am every day, then I usually go on a short three-mile run for half-an hour, then I take a shower and usually Jane, my maid, would cook me some breakfast. Eggs and bacon is my favorite. At 08.00 am I would be in my living room to read a paper or something and at 09.00 am I would be on my way to The Fabray Building. I work until 18.00 pm or until Teresa force me to go home. Then usually I would call Lou, my personal trainer for a Muay Thai session, I finish at 20.00 pm and I would usually go home and rest. It repeats. _

**_I: I know it was supposed to be the last question but. . two exercise in one day? What are you? Superwoman? I run every week and sometimes it felt like such a big deal. _**

**_QF: _**_Well, like I said I rarely hang out with my friends because my best friends are super busy people like myself, so instead of indulging myself in delicious sweets I just exercise, it takes my mind off things and it makes me feel refreshed._

**_I: Can I take a wild guess you are talking about Christian Grey and Dr. Lopez? _**

**_QF: _**_How you know Dr. Lopez is beyond me. Did she do something to you?_

**_I: She was a health consultant for one of the columns in the magazine and she was really a real eye-candy so we decided to give her an article. _**

**_QF: _**_Your guess is right they are the people I am referring to. _

**_I: Now it seems like our time is really up. I hope to see you soon! _**

**_QF: _**_Yeah! Me too!_

_ Quinn Fabray is one of the few women in the business scheme and she until right now is the youngest billionaire in the world at only 26. Her name is often mentioned with the equally stunning Christian Grey and Dr. Santana Lopez, the board of New York Health Center and the receiver of multiple Harper Avery Awards with a lot more awards being an orthopedic surgeon. _

Rachel unconsciously looked into Quinn's hazel eyes and hoped that Quinn was lying when she said there is no one for her to come home for. Rachel had known Quinn like the back of her hand when they had been together. She was hardheaded but she was loving; she was confident but insecure and the past two meeting, Rachel could see that she had changed Quinn. She was no longer the confident person she had known in high school and Rachel knew what had changed the person she loved. Love. She did. Rachel knows how insecure Quinn could be, it led her into doing a lot of things she regretted later because of her insecurities and Rachel had hoped when she didn't call ten years ago that Quinn had someone else. But she was wrong. Quinn didn't. She waited. .

_"Somewhere only we know" Quinn vaguely said and Rachel sighed._

_"I do need to know where we are going if you want me to drive" _

_"I wanted to go home. . you wanted to go with me. Where do you want to go?" _

_"Paris, Venice, Prague" _

_"Somewhere in the continent would probably be easier to access" Quinn mumbled but she looked at Rachel and put an address into the GPS in her phone. "Follow this" _

_Rachel did and soon they were in some sort of highway and Quinn told her to step on the pedal, so Rachel did and put the shifter to five and they were soon roaring on the highway. Rachel was sort of expecting Quinn to comment on how she's driving but she didn't. Quinn didn't tell anything at all as they drive. Soon enough Rachel could see a town ahead and saw a sign on the side of the road. __**Venice, Population: 1358**__. Rachel lowered the shifter to four and then three as they neared the town. _

_"You're kidding right?" Rachel said and Quinn just shrugged. _

_"You wanted to go to Venice. This is Venice" Quinn smiled and Rachel had to hold the urge to laugh. "I found this place a few years ago when I was testing one of the cars I restored. I kind of lost track of where I was and . .well. I found Venice" _

_"You are right. . somewhere only we know" Rachel said and she looked around. "Now. . you're the one who was lost here. Where to now?" _

_"What do you want to do?" Rachel stopped in front of a diner and looked at Quinn. _

_"What do you want to do?" Rachel asked back and Quinn looked at the diner in front of them. "Let's talk" _

_"I am still Joan Brice" _

_"I want to talk to Rachel Berry" Quinn said and Rachel shook her head. _

_"Rachel Berry doesn't want to talk. Joan Brice on the other hand is ready to tell you the things you want to hear" _

_"Tell me you love me" _

_Rachel froze and lifted her gaze from the steering wheel to Quinn's face. "What?" _

_"Tell me you love me" _

_"You're kidding right?" Rachel didn't know what to say because she knew Quinn was not kidding. Quinn was being serious. _

_"You told me you are ready to tell me the things I want to hear. I want to hear you love me" _

_"Okay. . I. ." Rachel was ready to tell her but Quinn stopped her with her finger. _

_"I want you to look at me as you say it" She said and Rachel tried to bury Rachel Berry and be Joan Brice. But how? How can she do that when the person in front of her is Quinn. _

_"No" Rachel said and Quinn laughed. _

_"You are licking your own spit now. You told me you don't mind saying anything. It's been ten years since I've heard you say it" _

_"You just met Joan Brice" _

_"Would you just drop the fucking act?!" Quinn shouted angrily and she kicked the curb of the car. "DROP IT AND HAVE A FUCKING CONVERSATION WITH ME!" _

_"No" Rachel said quietly. Quinn had never been angry to her. She's always telling her, hurting her is the last thing on her mind and that being angry is not going to help. _

_"What do you mean now?! You're gonna leave me again? Like you did? Ten years ago? YOU PROMISED!" _

_"I never promised you anything Ms. Fabray" Quinn looked at her; her face was flushed red as she looked at Rachel. Rachel tried to hold her hand from going forwards and calming the woman in front of her. _

_"For the l_" Quinn didn't finish her sentence as she went out of the car and kicked the wheel. Rachel could feel the car shifting at the impact and she left the car as well. _

_"Get back in the car" Rachel said and Quinn just continued walking towards somewhere. "Ms. Fabray" Quinn didn't look back at Rachel and Rachel knew it was stupid to continue the charade. "Quinn!" _

_"Just go home to your place or something" Quinn said but Rachel wasn't having any of it. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_"Walking" _

_"Where do you want to walk?" _

_"My house" Rachel heard when Quinn didn't say home. _

_"Your home?" Rachel asked wanted to make sure. _

_"Not my home. My house" _

_"Where is your home?" Quinn stopped walking and Rachel feared the answer to that question. Quinn chose to not answer that question when she knew the answer would just piss everyone in the conversation off and she walked towards Rachel. _

_"You know what. Maybe I should talk to Joan Brice" Quinn walked back towards the diner, not even glancing back to Rachel to know that she is following. She ordered a plain old eggs and toast and waited for Rachel to place her order only to find out she's not eating. "You're not eating?" _

_"Not hungry" _

_"Fine. Have it your way" Quinn said and took a deep breath. "You're content to just listening . . so just listen to what I have to say Ms. Brice" Quinn looked around to make sure no one was close enough to listen to their conversation. "I am from Lima, Ohio. Graduated from McKinley High ten years ago, got accepted in Harvard Business School and graduated three years ago. I got a $100.000 starting fund for my business from Christian Grey and it has grown into Fabray Enterprises. But before the business I had someone." _

_"Quinn" Rachel tried stopping but she hushed Rachel. _

_"I had someone I loved so much. If anyone offered to give her back in favor for Fabray Enterprises I would just do it in a heartbeat. Why wouldn't I? She was the only perfect thing in my world" Quinn looked at Rachel and stared into the brown orbs. Reading Rachel was the easiest thing in the world but now Quinn was met by the thickest wall as she tried to search any emotions she might show._

_"Is that all?" _

_"Yes" Quinn said and she looked at Rachel. _

_Rachel looked into the hazel eyes and wanted to show Quinn how her heart is aching from the simple story she had just told. _

_"Your hour is ending soon" Rachel said and Quinn was thrown back into reality. It was a job for Rachel and she had said it herself that she's ready to listen or to tell Quinn anything she wanted to hear. _

_"Justin is already here" Quinn said and she pointed at the black SUV. "I'll see you next time" Quinn took out a few hundred dollar bills and threw it on the table. Rachel waited until Quinn was out of the door before she took the money and left one of them for the waiter. _

Rachel closed the magazine and heard the announcement from the pilot as they started to lower to the ground and soon she was already standing in front of baggage claim and waited until her luggage came out. A few minutes later Rachel saw her black suitcase and smiled picked it up easily. She rented a small car and was soon on her way to her old house. After a thirty minute drive, Rachel was in front of the small two-story house. The picket fence was still white, the door was still brown, the walls were still a light shade of yellow.

Rachel parked the rented car on the driveway and pulled her suitcase from the trunk and searched for the keys of the house in the purse. A few minutes of searching she finally found it and she tried to find the right key to use for the front door, another few minutes and Rachel finally managed to unlock the door. She pulled the suitcase into the house and closed the door behind her, not forgetting to lock it. She went straight to the guest bedroom to change and then she braced herself before getting into the living room where she knew the only occupant of the house lives.

"Shelby" Rachel called out and the older woman looked from the TV to Rachel and she smiled.

"I thought you were the maid' She said and Rachel went over to her and hugged the woman.

"I had some time off from work . . so I figured we could always have some mother-daughter bonding time"

"Come on here" Shelby said and Rachel sat beside her on the couch. "How's New York lately?" She asked and Rachel smiled. She usually won't even mention New York when Rachel's here.

"It's still the big rude Big Apple" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Did you get into any play?"

"It's been a while since I've been in any play" Rachel reminded her quietly and Shelby sighed.

"You still have it, you know. You do"

"I know. . but right now I don't want to risk it just to fulfill my dream" Rachel said and Shelby looked at her she took out something from the bag beside the couch. "What is this?"

"This is what I dreamt I would be when I am fifty" Rachel opened the book and saw pictures of Emmy's, Golden Globes, Tonys and even Oscars in it. "I use to think that I still have it. . . I stayed in New York. . let you get adopted. . and it wasn't just a dream for me. I was living my dream. But now. .now I am stuck in Lima"

"You are not stuck here though. You can come to New York with me" Rachel quietly said and Shelby smiled.

"But now I'm older and I do appreciate the calmness of a small town. But you" She flicked Rachel's nose and smiled. "You are supposed to be living your dream. You are greater than I was. You can achieve so much more"

Rachel didn't know what else to say so she just shrugged and they continued watching the soap opera on TV. A few hours later, Shelby looked at Rachel and smiled.

_Rachel was running through the busy streets of Broadway. .she was a minute late for an audition and it's never good, not when you are just starting out. When you are a Tony award winning actress it might be easier. Her phone vibrates annoyingly in her pocket so she stopped for a while to pick it up. _

_"Rachel Berry here" Rachel said and she didn't recognize the voice. _

_"This is from Lima General" The foreign voice said and she took a deep breath. "You are Shelby Corcoran's emergency contact. She's been in a car accident with two other passengers. Right now she is in the operation room" _

_"What? Shelby?" Rachel's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She turned around and ran as fast as she could towards the train station and soon she was on the train going to Lima. A few hours later and a few almost accidents she was right in front of the hospital and she ran as fast as she could towards the room. _

_"Ms. Berry?" A doctor asked and Rachel nodded. "This way" _

_Rachel followed the doctor and soon they were in a hospital room. "Where are the other passengers? The person who called told me that there were two other people in the car" _

_"Ms. Corcoran has a spinal chord injury" _

_"I don't understand" _

_"She's paraplegic"_

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Another update :) The ideas from you guys are really helping so keep them coming! Ahhahaha we're starting to get into a lot of things heree. Let's pray I don't get lost in the story so leave reviews and tell me what I need to add or what I need to lose. Enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

Love of My Life

Chapter 5

Quinn wasn't giving the kicking pad Lou was holding any mercy as she kicked it. After a few minutes of kicking, Quinn was out of breath and Lou switched to jabs and straights.

"Jab, straight, jab, double jab straight, elbow, knee" Lou said and Quinn focused on the punches and Lou could feel her punches getting stronger with every blow she deliver. "Break break" Lou said and Quinn took a deep breath and sat on the mattress.

Santana had introduced her to martial arts when Quinn asked her a way to vent off without punching anyone. . and Santana brought her to a boxing gym. After that day in the boxing gym, Quinn couldn't move her arms for quite a while but she was really invigorated after that and searched for a trainer with flexible hours and found Lou Hamilton. He grew up in Thailand and was trained as an MMA fighter until he retired from professional fighting and used the money he got from the championship to build a life in the US. He eventually got bored and opened a Muay Thai Camp and has been training for three years when Quinn called him. He agreed to the flexible hours because of the pay Quinn had offered.

"Go again?" Quinn asked and Lou smiled.

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing. . just a bit fired up"

"I've been a fighter long enough to know you're lying" Lou said and Quinn sighed. She pulled off the boxing gloves and drank a lot of water before grimacing at the smell of her hands. That glove smells really bad every time she use it.

"I am just frustrated. . there's someone I really care about and I am trying to give her a way out of her current life. Which I really don't like. . but she told me she like it and keep on doing it even after I offered her a way out"

Lou nodded and he smiled. He went over to Quinn and opened the handwrap on Quinn's hands. He took Quinn's hand and started massaging it.

"From what I learned in life is that sometimes people have their own reasons for doing things. I know it sounds stupid, but it's not. You chose to do a lot of things yourself that you don't feel like explaining to other people" Lou said and Quinn looked at him.

"It's the second time someone told me that"

"Told you what?"

"That people have their own reasons" Quinn answered she rolled her wrist. "You're not gonna let me punch again today, aren't you?"

"I didn't say that. You have two more reps to go. . so keep it up" Lou said and he gestured Quinn to stand up. "Now grab a fresh pair of handwraps and let's start over" He smiled as Quinn walked towards the locker room to grab another set of handwraps.

"Took you long enough" Lou said when Quinn came back with her hands already wrapped in black handwraps and they walked towards the area with mattress on the floor. "Now. . we're going to do strength training" Lou directed them towards the gym area but didn't stop at any of the fancy equipment but settled on a simple pull-up bar.

"I can't do that" Quinn said and Lou laughed.

"You will. . by the end of this week" He smiled and Quinn lifted her hand to the bar, knowing that she won't be able to pull herself up. Don't get her wrong. Quinn is strong, stronger than other woman her age is, but she's not GI Jane. So Quinn grunted as her arm barely bent.

"Are you kidding? This is so hard" Quinn said and she sighed.

"I'm gonna help you, okay?" Lou said and Quinn nodded. "I need you to jump and grab the handle and don't let your arm go straight. Just hang on to it" Lou said and Quinn did and she successfully gripped the bar and she looked at Lou. "Don't let go. . hang on" Lou said and Quinn grunted as her arm burned. "Ten more seconds" Quinn let the grip go and she jumped down. "Again?" Quinn tried did it and sighed as she felt the burn from the last rep starting to fill her.

After three times of trying to just hang on on the bar Quinn collapsed on the floor, her arm completely paralyzed in fatigue. "Why are we doing this?"

"So you can punch harder and faster" Lou said as he helped Quinn take the handwraps off. "Take a nice hot shower"

Quinn nodded and she smiled as she felt nostalgic upon entered the locker room covered in her own sweat.

_Quinn bent down to take off her soccer shoes and slipped out of the knee-high socks, she took out her shin guard and sat on the bench in the middle of the lockers. _

_"Quinn?" Rachel's voice echoed in the locker room. It's empty since Quinn spent another half hour practicing her shots. _

_"I'm here" Quinn adjusted her ponytail and smiled as Rachel came into the room. "How was drama club today?" _

_"It would be more fun with you around" Rachel planted a small kiss on Quinn's cheeks and smiled when it pinked. "Glad I still have that kind of effect on you" She smiled as Quinn blushed even more but can't help but see her exhausted figure. "Are you planning to go home first or you are going to take a shower here?" _

_"Are you coming to the game this Friday?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. _

_"I'll even wear a jersey if that's appropriate" _

_"It is. . if you have Fabray on your back" Quinn leaned forward and kissed Rachel. _

_"You're sweaty. . . and gross" Rachel said and Quinn laughed. _

_"Let me change first, then I'll drop you home" Quinn pulled her practice jersey over her head and tossed it into her bag before taking a t-shirt from the same bag and changed into it. Rachel smiled as she took Quinn hand and they walked hand-in-hand towards Quinn's car. _

_"I can get use to this" Quinn said and Rachel looked at her questioningly. _

_"At?" _

_"This. . do you think. . somewhere in the future this will be us walking home from work? Together?" Quinn asked and she watched as Rachel smiled. _

_"Why not?" _

Quinn grunted as the pain from her arms travelled to her heart. She still can't understand and it's driving her crazy. She wanted an explanation. . she wanted Rachel to list the reasons why she left her. But it was impossible. .having a proper conversation about her relationship with Rachel was forbidden when Rachel is being Joan Brice. . it's impossible because Rachel won't talk about it, not because an escort can't talk about personal matters. She shoved the dirty clothes into a canvas bag and hurried towards the shower room. After scrubbing mindlessly she left the bathroom and put on her business suit. It was still a working day and Teresa was right. She was neglecting her job because she was obsessed with Rachel. Not that it's a negative thing but she didn't build this empire to watch it fall down just because she lost focus.

_"How do you do it?" Quinn asked Christian as she sat in his office. _

_"Do what?" He asked while trying to find his checkbook underneath all the papers. _

_"Make this company from zero to . . this" _

_"Focus Quinn, I try to separate all things personal to all thing business. So I don't mess them I focus. When I'm at work. . I work, when I'm doing other things. . I'm still thinking a bit about work but it doesn't make me an antisocial person" _

_"I know that" Quinn said and Christian smiled, knowing that there's a follow-up question. "But how do you do it when home becomes work and work becomes home?" _

_"It's really hard to separate them. . I am serious. That's why sometimes I just try to ignore it because it profitable for the company but not for the relationships. Not that I have any" Christian added before Quinn can make some snarky remark about it. _

_Christian and Quinn met when Christian was meeting an old professor of his and he bumped into Quinn. Quinn laughed it off but sighed when she saw the coffee she was holding was spread on the pavement. Christian apologized by buying her a new cup and they just started talking since then. _

_"Now, are you sure about this loan? This amount of money is not small, you know" Christian asked holding up the check. _

_"I'm sure. I will pay you back in a year" Quinn said optimistically and Christian smiled. _

_"I'm glad to hear that, now go. .get started or something. I'm sure your parents are proud of you" _

_"Don't be so sure" Quinn said and she took the check. "See you when I'm successful" _

Quinn smiled as she saw the new car already parked in front of the gym. She had asked Teresa to buy a new car for her since she gave her the Corvette. Teresa was kind enough to buy Quinn an E-Class the last time she threw away the car she bought on her own and now in her parking lot she can see a BMW already waiting. She looked behind the right front wheel and saw the car keys; she took it and opened the car, not caring if other people might think she just stole a car.

Quinn sped away towards The Fabray Building and smiled as her usual valet was ready to take her car and park it. As soon as she walked into the building Teresa was by her side with a thick file in her hand.

"What is this?" Quinn asked and Teresa opened a page. "F!Auto what?" Quinn asked and Teresa just shrugged.

"You can tell this to them yourself" F!Auto's highest executives had just asked Quinn if she wanted to build a new car with the cost of a Ferrari and the plan only needed her notion to continue. Quinn know how much money these guys want to make and unfortunately unlike all the huge companies Quinn's company don't generate as much money.

Quinn went to the meeting room and saw the people already waiting there optimistically. The head of F!Auto stood up and started the meeting as soon as Quinn entered the room. Quinn let the poor man talk his head off and just cleared her throat. As soon as she heard Quinn's signature throat clearing he stopped talking and looked at Quinn confusedly.

"Do you have any questions ma'am?" He asked and Quinn took the remote and rotated the 3D model on screen.

"Overall it's a good project" Quinn watched the faces of her employees light up and sighed when she realized she was about to slam it to their faces. "if you're working for Ferrari and not F!Auto"

"I don't quite understand"

"I really thought it's a good idea"

Quinn looked around the people who was objecting her objection of the idea and she just waited until the protests died down.

"If you can make this under. . let's say $40.000, take it to the table. If not. . it's going to the graveyard" Quinn said and she stood up, having not taking any notes because she already know where the meeting was going. "I thought you understood my concept after working with me for almost a decade" She said, leaving the air awkward between her and the people who helped her run F!Auto.

As soon as she was out of the meeting room she went towards F!Ware to see a new product that was going to be launched in a week. The tablet was not as big as an iPad and it's so much lighter. Students will love to bring this to school. Quinn turned it on and smiled when the bug she first found at the startup was already repaired.

"Ms. Fabray, wasn't expecting you to stop by. You weren't in this morning"

"The perks of having your own company" Quinn smiled and she pointed at the tablet. "Nice job, I half-expected you haven't repaired the bug"

"Well when you tell us there's a mistake we make sure you won't find it the next time you're here"

"And how much is this one again?"

"$250 ma'am" Quinn nodded with a smiled and looked at the man who wheeled himself towards her.

"Good job on this one Abrams"

"Always. . but I do have a question"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always want to make cheap products? I mean. . with your brand already out and about you can just make a tablet or smartphone at a higher price"

Quinn smiled knowing his question was out of pure curiosity and not greed unlike her F!Auto guys. "It's complicated" With that she walked out of the room and walked towards her office. Her mind once again taking a trip to memory lane.

_"Argh" Rachel grunted as she pressed on the button of her phone. _

_"What is it?" _

_"I think I broke it" Rachel said, desperately punching the buttons with her fingers. _

_"Can I see it?" Rachel give the phone to her and smiled. _

_"Lifesaver" Quinn smiled and looked at the device in her hand. It wasn't a hardware problem since it appears fine. She turned it on and found the problem at once. _

_"I think you need to take it in and have the people reinstall the software" Quinn said and Rachel nodded. _

_"It's not dead?" _

_"Not that I'm aware of" Quinn said and she smiled. "Hey. . I can turn the iPod into a phone if you need it" Quinn said and Rachel shook her head. _

_"Even the iPod is too expensive I don't want you to spend too much money on me" _

_"I'm not. . I helped my neighbor fix his computer and he paid me too much and won't take any of it back. . so I used the extra money for your present and an iPod seemed to be suitable" Quinn smiled and she took Rachel's hand. "Now. .let's go to the service center" _

_Rachel and Quinn entered Quinn's car and they drove to the mall closest to their place. The service center guy sucked and Quinn knew it. He didn't know a thing about electronics but for some reason he's apparently the employee of the month. _

_"Did you drop it in something?" He asked and Quinn resisted rolling her eyes. _

_"Nope. . I didn't" Rachel said and she looked at Quinn's annoyed face. For anyone else it might look like a bored face but Rachel who knew Quinn so well knew she was a few minutes away from being pissed. _

_"I think we will need to take it in for a few days to inspect the motherboard" The guy said and Quinn looked at him. _

_"Can't you just reinstall the software for now? If there's any more problems I will take it back" Quinn said and the man smiled while shaking his head. _

_"I think I know when it's more than the software" _

_"Okay then. . where the receipt or something" Rachel asked feeling the tension between them. _

_"It'll be $25 for inspection" Rachel sighed but fished her wallet out and handed the guy the money. _

_When they were walking towards Quinn car, Quinn sighed and looked at Rachel. "That guy just ripped you off" _

_"Build me an unbreakable phone then" Rachel said and Quinn smiled. _

_"One day" _

Quinn smiled as she saw the chart in her office. There were rarely complaints about software bugs and hardware malfunction usually happens when the phone has been in an accident that will dent even a car so it was safe to say that she did made an unbreakable phone for Rachel. Unfortunately. .she didn't stick around to see it. Maybe one day. Quinn called Teresa into her office and asked for her schedule.

"Oh. . you have the next three days off" Teresa said and Quinn looked at her questioningly. "Your mother's 50th birthday is tomorrow and you planned on spending the weekend with her"

"I did?"

"Well. . I did. But you have to go because I already informed them about you going there"

* * *

Teresa looked at the empty waiting room and sighed. She knew how much Quinn dreaded to go to Lima but she didn't expect Quinn to bail.

"I am not bailing" Suddenly Quinn's voice came from behind her and Teresa smiled, turning around. For this trip Quinn had asked Justin to not follow her around so there was no security around but because of the lack of security Teresa had insisted to come and assist her in Lima so she won't do anything too stupid like renting a car and getting back to New York after an hour in town.

"I'm glad, are you sure you don't want to take your jet?"

"I am sure" Quinn smiled and Teresa rolled her eyes. "You can't survive an economy class flight?"

"I can. . not sure if you can"

"You really think I was born rich"

"I know you were born rich"

Teresa was right. Her family was one of the richest families in Lima and Quinn was sent to study to Harvard first class. She didn't need to worry about money because her father set a huge trust fund so she won't need to worry about money as she study, her father gave her a car so it would be easier for her to get around town, her father bought an apartment for her so she won't need to worry about staying in the dorm. She was a rich girl and her upbringing had a lot to do with her success. A lot of people always say it is the only reason and they are wrong. It's a part of the reason why Quinn could achieve such success. Quinn knew how rich people think because she is one. Quinn knew what rich people want because she is one.

"I was"

"And now you're like the youngest billionaire in town so. ." Teresa smiled as Quinn continued walking as if she didn't hear a word from Teresa.

The stewardess smiled as she directed both women to their seats and soon other passengers filled the plane. "When are you going to tell me what you're really up to?" Teresa asked and Quinn opened a file in front of her.

"I was thinking about expanding to aero planes" Quinn said and Teresa laughed until she realized Quinn wasn't kidding.

"So you're using the trip I planned for you to actually work more?"

"I've been thinking about doing it for quite a while but never got the chance to be in an economy flight. So here I am. . trying to figure out how to make an economy flight more. .humanly" Quinn said.

"You're completely dreading your decision to go all economy on me, aren't you?" Teresa said and she watched as Quinn tried to recline her seat only to get a shove from behind.

"Hey missy! You're gonna cramp be back here" Quinn quickly let the reclining button go and sighed.

"This is going to be a longer flight that I first thought it would be" Quinn took out her notebook and started scribbling on it, making plans on how to improve economy class flight.

After an excruciatingly slow one hour and forty minutes, Quinn was relieved to be out of her small seat and waiting for the baggage carousel to start moving. Teresa knew Quinn was tired so she was quick to make sure she doesn't have to wait anymore but Quinn refused.

"How am I supposed to know what to fix if you keep on stopping me from experiencing the pain of travelling like any other passengers?" Quinn asked and Teresa rolled her eyes.

"I am just helping you out like any other friend would help when their friend travel by plane for the first time"

Quinn grabbed a trolley and waited just like any other passengers and was delighted to see her suitcase. She walked closer to the carousel to take it and took it in one smooth motion. Teresa watched her boss queue behind all the people and smiled when she got her bag. She put it on the trolley and waited for Teresa's purple suitcase. A few minutes later Quinn took out from the carousel again and she smiled brightly at Teresa.

"I can't believe how this can make you happy" She commented and Quinn looked around for the limo that was supposed to pick them up. "Most people would kill to travel first class and you don't want it"

"Oh. .don't get me wrong. I want it, but I also want to share this with people. Why are people are treated like this when the better treatment will only cost us a few dollars per passenger?"

"You did the calculation?"

"I did"

"You're crazy"

"Thanks"

* * *

"Mrs. Fabray, that won't be necessary" Teresa shyly said as Judy treated her like a guest.

"You got my daughter home so yes it is necessary to make you tea and give you cookies" Judy said and she smiled at Quinn who was putting the bags near the stairs. "And you" She waited until Quinn looked up before continuing. "It's been too long since you brought a girl home"

"Mom" Quinn grunted and Teresa blushed even further if it was possible. "She's my personal assistant"

"You dad doesn't take his assistant everywhere" Judy commented and Quinn smiled. Sometimes her mother still forgets about the amount of work she had to do.

"And my friend but nothing more than that" She added.

"I'm your friend?" Teresa whispered when Judy disappeared into the kitchen once more. "You were being modest when you said you have a big house. This is a mansion"

"Well it's been in the family for quite a few generations" A husky voice turned both women's heads and Quinn saw her father smiling at her. "And I would love to give it to Quinn one day when she finally found the love of her life" Both girls stood up and Quinn went closer to Russell to give him a hug.

"I'm Teresa Sanders" Teresa offered her hand and Russell took it without any hesitation. He sat on the leather couch across and motioned

"Judy told me you were the one who finally got Quinn home" Russell smiled and Quinn sighed. Her parents are going to worship her personal assistant just for going home. Not a good thing. "Tell me more about yourself Ms. Sanders"

"Teresa would be fine, sir" Teresa said, not expecting to answer such question from her employer's parents. "I have a degree in psychology"

"Why aren't you doing something related with it?" He asked and Teresa saw how Quinn tensed at his question.

"Because I have a good job with Ms. Fabray" She answered with a final tone and Russell nodded.

"How long are you planning to stay in town? A day? Two?"

"I was thinking about doing some work from here" The three other people in the room stopped moving and Quinn looked at them confusedly. "I am planning to do open another branch of Fabray Enterprises, Fly."

"Fly?" Judy asked with a tray filled with cookies and four cups of tea.

"A low-cost airline" Quinn said and Russell looked at her, expecting more explanation. "A luxurious low-cost airline" She added and Russell laughed.

"There's already AirAsia darling"

"There will be a difference between AirAsia and Fly because Fly is not going to treat their passengers like herds of sheep but like actual people"

"They don't treat people like sheep, they just try to suppress the cost so . . less luxury for the passengers" Russell said and Quinn nodded.

"That's why there will be PreFly, the premium version of Fly. It support each other until Fly actually make enough profit to stand alone"

"Isn't it too risky?" Russell asked and Quinn tried to hide the eye roll.

After a few hours of just talking about life in New York and comparing it to the boring life Judy and Russell now has as retirees, they finally decided to out to have dinner since Judy haven't prepared dinner at all.

"Breadstix?" Teresa asked as they got out of the SUV Russell owned. Teresa had rented a limo to drive Quinn around but Quinn told her to cancel it because she knew her parents won't let her ride alone and there's no way they would ride in a limo that don't belong to them.

"It's the only restaurant around here that isn't a diner" Quinn whispered and Teresa snickered. "What? I'm serious. When I was in high school I would take Rachel on a date to Breadstix and it felt like I brought her dinner at Per Se" Quinn said and Teresa can't help but notice the gleam in Quinn's eyes returned for a few moment as she remembered the happy times.

"Four please" Judy said and the waiter asked them to wait.

"I can bump us up a few spots if you want to" Teresa said and Quinn smiled. Her assistant knows how to deal with people who are not used to her wealth, and unfortunately her parents are those people. Teresa understood that Quinn doesn't like to be kept waiting under any circumstances and it had become a habit for her to try to make the waiting for Quinn shorter.

"It's okay Sanders, ease up." Quinn whispered when Teresa made a move to walk towards the waiter on charge of seating.

"How much of your new and successful life do your parents know about?"

"Well they don't know how much I am worth"

"That's. . . shocking. Do you not send money back home?"

"I do. . but they refused to let me send more than a thousand a month" Quinn smiled as their parents bicker about something they missed because of the conversation they had. When they finally ordered and her parents apparently couldn't stop bickering because of something behind Quinn, she turned around to be shocked by something.

* * *

"Mom?" Rachel smiled when Shelby rolled into the room in her wheelchair all ready to go. "Do you want to drive?"

"If you want to take your car would be great" Rachel noticed that Shelby was tired but didn't want to point it out. She had learned the hard way that Shelby was as stubborn as she was and it was not wise to try and make Shelby stay at home when she wants to go out.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Breadstix?" Shelby suggested and Rachel nodded. "Let's go" She said with a smile as she rolled into the car and started transferring herself from the wheelchair to the car seat. "So. . tell me what's new with your love life?"

Rachel laughed as she started the car. "My love life is like a blank page. . nothing yet" Rachel answered and she half expected Shelby to start teasing her about it, but no. Shelby didn't. She squeezed Rachel's hand and smiled softly.

"She'll come around"

Rachel had come home to right after the talk with Russell and Shelby had tried to explain to Rachel that it wasn't anything personal against Rachel. Shelby knew where Russell was coming from because she was a parent but told Rachel it didn't justify his actions at all.

"Don't really think so" Rachel said and she stepped on the gas pedal and they drifted towards the restaurant. Her mind once again took a trip down memory lane.

_"Go out on a date with me" Rachel rolled her eyes as she slammed the locker door shut. _

_"No" _

_"Why?" _

_"I'm not gay" _

_The girl sighed and Rachel looked into the hazel eyes in front of her. "Fine. . accompany me to dinner. Please" _

_"It's not a date?" _

_"Not a date" The girl said and Rachel smiled. _

_"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry" _

_"I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray" _

_"That's a nice name" Rachel said and Quinn laughed. "See you later" Rachel waved and Quinn took it as a goodbye. _

_"Where are we going?" Rachel asked when Quinn started driving, not giving Rachel a clue where she was going. _

_"Breadstix" Quinn said and Rachel sighed. _

_"I didn't bring enough money for dinner at Breadstix" _

_"I'm buying" Quinn simply said and Rachel wanted to protest but Quinn cranked the stereo on purpose as if she knew that Rachel would protest. _

_When they arrived there Rachel smiled when Quinn hurried to open the door for her. Rachel stepped out of the car and waited for Quinn to lock her car before walking in and asking for a two-seater for them, but Quinn surprised her again. _

_"Reservation under Fabray please" Quinn said and the waiter nodded, pointing at a table on the VIP spot. _

_"Have you ordered?" The waiter asked and Quinn shook her head. "I'll be back with the menu in a minute" _

_After a few seconds of awkward silence, finally Rachel breaks the ice. "It's a very nice restaurant" Rachel said and Quinn smiled. "Are you the daughter of a duke from England or what?" _

_"I just have a big allowance" _

_"Big enough to have dinner at Breadstix every day?" _

_"You can say so" Quinn smiled and Rachel shook her head. "But. .enough about me" _

_"Enough? We hardly know each other" _

_"You know I just transferred here from DC" _

_"You know I am in almost all the clubs at school" _

_"We have two hours to talk about each other. . now. . let's eat first_"

Rachel helped Shelby into the restaurant when there was no ramp for wheelchairs and she asked the waiter for a spot in the VIP section.

"That spot will mean a minimum purchase of fifty dollars or we will have to add another twenty to your bill" The waiter said and Rachel nodded.

"Of course"

Rachel followed the waiter behind Shelby and suddenly she felt a pair of hazel eyes on her. Quinn. No way.

* * *

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry about the super long update! I am in the soccer team at my school and there's a yearly practice which includes me staying at a boot camp site for a week. Just got back and I am super tired and super sorry that I didn't update earlier! But here it is! **

**Suggestions please! I will need suggestions to keep this story alive :) See you next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Love of My Life

Chapter 6

Quinn was expecting her stay in Lima to be short and boring but that was before she saw Rachel entering Breadstix with Shelby and to add more confusion into Quinn's head, Shelby was in a wheelchair. She followed them with her eyes but Rachel still hasn't seen her and when she did turn around, they locked eyes.

"Shelby!" Quinn could hear Judy's squeal and saw Judy approaching the woman in the wheelchair. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I didn't know I was coming either" Shelby rolled herself towards the Fabray's table and smiled when Judy hugged her. "You must remember Rachel"

"Of course! I can still hear them squealing in Quinn's bedroom" Judy went towards Rachel and hugged her too. "You didn't plan to go back to Lima together? I though you live in New York" Judy looked at Quinn questioningly and Quinn looked back at her still confused on what happened with Shelby.

"It was an impromptu trip. I am sure Quinn's assistant had planned her trip from a few months ago" Rachel said and Judy laughed.

"I am pretty sure she didn't know about this trip until yesterday" Judy said and she motioned Quinn to stand up. "You remember Rachel's mom? I know you spend most of your time with her fathers"

"Yes of course" Quinn smiled politely and extended her hand towards Shelby. "Speaking of Rachel's fathers, where are they?"

"They passed away five years ago" Rachel said and Quinn's eyes widened. How can she miss this? How can she not know that? Why didn't her mother tell her anything?

"What?" Quinn asked and she looked at Rachel confusedly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked Rachel and Rachel just shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, this time to her mother. "I think this is something you should tell me the moment it happened! Don't you?" Quinn stood up, clearly upset. "What happened?" She asked and when no one answered she slammed her fist on the table.

"Quinn!" Russell said and Quinn looked at him angrily.

"This must be your idea!"

"Why is this suddenly my fault?"

"You were the one who wanted me to focus focus and focus! You must have told Mom to not tell me!"

"You were just starting your business. I don't think giving you an unnecessary distraction"

"Unnecessary? Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn said and she glared at her parents.

"Language!" Russell hissed and Quinn laughed.

"Yes and the only thing that matters in this conversation is that I used profanities, not the fact that you've been making decisions for me! All my life!" Quinn took one quick looked at the people around her and she walked out of the restaurant.

She ignored Teresa's voice calling her, clearly following her and she started running. She started running as fast as she could and when she stopped, she ended up clearing the content of her stomach to pavement. She was about to barf again when she saw a pair of black sneakers and a hand offering her some tissue.

"Quinn" Rachel's voice was husky, just like always when she's worried but she didn't want to show it. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Quinn asked in a disbelief tone. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine Quinn"

"Rachel" Quinn started and she half expected Rachel to stop her from saying the things she didn't want to hear and was surprised when Rachel didn't. "Why didn't you tell me? I had a phone, my number is still the same. . you have my email address. . hell you could do anything in the world to tell me that your fathers passed away"

"I didn't want you to know Quinn"

"Why? Why didn't you? Why did you cut me off of your life?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Rachel asked and Quinn turned around to face Rachel.

"From the beginning of the end" Quinn said and Rachel knew she was going to be the cause of the Fabray family to finally be cracked. If Rachel's prediction is right, Quinn would not even consider talking to her father again.

"Okay then. . let's go somewhere we can talk"

"The rooftop of your house?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I moved to a one-story house"

Of course. Shelby won't be able to use the stairs at Rachel's old house, Quinn thought and she smiled before pitching in another idea. "Lima Bean?"

"Sounds nice" Rachel said and they walked in silence towards the coffee shop.

Walking on the sidewalk brought back so many memories for both women. Their relationship was built on the sidewalk if they thought about it. Quinn could still remember the countless time Rachel refused Quinn's offer to ride with her and Quinn ended up walked her home.

"This feels familiar" Rachel said and Quinn smiled.

"Nope" She looked at Rachel's hand in her pocket and pulled it out. She linked their fingers together and grinned. "This does"

"This is odd"

"What is?"

"It feels like I'm seventeen again and we're just walking home. You from soccer practice and me from drama club"

"My muscles _are_ sore from traveling economy class" Quinn muttered and Rachel looked at her confusedly.

"What?"

"Nothing" Quinn said and she watched as Rachel's curious eyes looked into hers.

"Okay so here goes nothing" Quinn started and they continued walking towards the city, where Lima Bean was located. Away from Breadstix, away from their family, away from everyone and for once in ten years finally talk. "I was thinking about opening an airline. A low cost airline to be more precise and usually I try to experience the mainstream low cost things I usually produce and I have to say. . it's so bad" Quinn said. "Let's say it's not that comfortable"

"Well maybe people get used to it?"

"But why get use to the bad when there is better?" Quinn asked and Rachel smiled.

"If I ask you a question. . would you answer me honestly?"

"Anything Rachel"

"Am I the reason you make these low-cost things?"

"You?" Quinn asked and she shook her head. "Partly it was you but the big part of the decision was the overpriced things that go around the market. This" Quinn pulled Rachel's iPhone out of her pocket and sighed. "could be sold at $350"

"Oh really?"

"This" Quinn pulled her unreleased product from her pocket. "has triple the capabilities with a lower price" Quinn said and Rachel laughed.

"You're a geek"

"Am not"

"You are comparing phones, to me only geeks do that" Rachel said and they stopped in front of the door of Lima Bean.

"Once we're inside. . no more talk about the present. Okay?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. "Let me buy you something warm first" the bell rang as Quinn pushed the door open and let Rachel into the coffee shop before she went to the barista. "I'll have a green tea latte" Quinn said and she looked at Rachel, waiting for her order.

"I'll have an Earl Grey" Rachel said and Quinn gave the barista the money and waited until their drinks are finished. Rachel was already waiting on the table when Quinn arrived and she silently thanked her.

"So?"

"Let's start from your graduation day" Rachel said and Quinn nodded. She didn't know what happened but she was pretty sure it was big enough to make Rachel turn her back to her. "I was there you know, I could hear the master of the ceremony talking about your year as the ceremony started and I could see the black robes from where I was standing"

"But?"

"Be patient for a second" Rachel said and Quinn closed her mouth before another question could get out. "But your father was there first" Rachel said and she knew Quinn's response would come faster.

"Of course he did, he stayed in town after I got the news of my graduation. He wanted to help me move to New York right after the ceremony"

"Yeah. . that's not what I meant" Rachel said and she looked at Quinn. "I am pretty sure if he hadn't interfered you wouldn't be this successful. All this success you got without any distractions and I am pretty sure I am a big enough distraction to make you an unfocused businesswoman"

"You're rambling" Quinn said and Rachel sighed. "And what did you mean by interfere?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not there"

"Get there"

"Be patient Quinn"

"You said be patient for a second. I did a second ago" Quinn said and Rachel smiled. She was glad there's still this playful Quinn in front of her.

"Another second" Rachel said and she continued. "Russell loved you and he would do anything for you. He only did his best for you"

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Quinn asked and Rachel grimaced, what she's about to say next isn't going to be easy on Quinn.

"Russell asked me to let you focus, asked me to let you be free and be your best" Rachel waited as emotions take over Quinn's face. She's always been the one to mask her emotions but now it was out in the open. She started to understand the reason of the abandonment and she hates every part of it.

"What?" Quinn's voice was just above a whisper and Rachel was sure she would've missed it if she wasn't so focused on Quinn. "What exactly did he say?"

"It's not important" Rachel said and Quinn sighed. "The important thing is that he's right. You did beyond what he imagined for you. You became a beautiful pearl in the middle of all the stones"

Quinn was still looking at her, still unable to say anything at all. She looked at Rachel and began to think everything over. Was Russell the reason why Rachel left her? Why didn't Rachel say anything? Why didn't she stay? Why Russell said all that?

* * *

Rachel was sure she put Quinn in an emotional coma as she watched the blonde across her staring at her coffee mug. Quinn was digesting and somehow this brought up some memories in Rachel's head.

_"Quinn?" Rachel called when Quinn didn't say anything. "Please say something" _

_"You. . you love me?" Quinn finally said and Rachel smiled. From the long speech she just gave Quinn, she was glad she caught the true meaning of her words. "But. . that's impossible. I mean. . I'm me" _

_"And what's wrong with you?" _

_"I . . I don't know" _

And the reverie made Rachel understood what Quinn felt like. Quinn felt like what she feels right now. Unworthy of being with the other. Rachel understood and she wondered where it came from.

"I don't understand" Quinn finally said. "She looked up into Rachel's brown eyes and continued. "I don't understand where the insecurity came from"

Rachel didn't know how to respond so she let Quinn keep on talking. "Your fa_"

"My father just added gasoline to the fire but the fire is already there. You were already insecure"

"I've been insecure since the first day we've been together" Rachel said and Quinn raised her eyebrow. "I still think it's ridiculous that a girl like you" Rachel gestured at Quinn from top to bottom "would want anything to do with a girl like me. You were, no scratch that, are perfect. You are the definition of perfection. You are beautiful and elegant and no one could see your flaws"

"Except you! You could see all the flaws and you accepted it all, without even trying to change me" Quinn said and Rachel shook her head.

"No! I don't think I'm worthy of you even with all the flaws you claim to have"

Quinn looked at Rachel again and wanted to make sure there was nothing but the truth in her eyes. This conversation is not something she likes.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not Quinn. I'm dead serious and maybe you're right"

"About what? I could've been happy and successful! We could have this beautiful relationship already"

"What happened happened" Rachel said and she tried to look into Quinn's eyes only to find that Quinn. "Do you want me to continue or are we going to be stuck here?" Quinn gesture Rachel to continue and Rachel took a deep breath. "A year after your graduation, I was in New York. . . trying to get a job, a role, anything. But none came and I was getting desperate and then the call-back that should've changed my life came but another phone call came. My fathers and Shelby was in a car accident. They died. .Shelby was badly injured. I had to go back to Lima" Rachel said and her eyes wandered towards something behind Quinn. Quinn knew it was just a way for Rachel to avoid looking into Quinn's eyes. "When I came back I was told that Shelby didn't have any insurance. . hence the reason I started my job" Rachel said and Quinn looked at her.

"You could've asked for my help" Quinn said quietly and Rachel smiled.

"I could've. But that would be just more distraction for you when I'm supposed to be leaving you alone"

"This mess is all in your head. Why can't you see that?" Quinn grumbled. "I don't want you to leave me alone"

"But then you wouldn't be here"

"I would! With you by my side"

"Okay. Now you know"

Quinn wasn't expecting to see Rachel when she was planning her trip back to Lima. She wasn't' expecting to have dinner together with her family and with Rachel and her mom when she was planning her trip to Lima. She wasn't expecting to hear that Hiram and Leroy passed away. She wasn't planning to go to Lima Bean and to talk with Rachel. She wasn't expecting anything and yet here she was. In front of Rachel, not knowing what else to say or what to do. She wasn't expecting this.

* * *

**A/N: I am having a very serious writer's block. . . so sorry for the short update. Anyone who wants to help me direct this story leave a review about your idea! :) IN big need of help. **


End file.
